


Family Drama (2011-14)

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, follia generale, maltrattamento di minore, non-con implicato, ogni personaggio è più rincoglionito dell'altro, sit-com, utilizzo di alcune coppie non canon per far combaciare tutto nel twist finale, vengono deliberatamente fatte citazioni da altri cartoni e programmi per ragazzi come tributo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vi è mai capitato di lasciare le serrande alzate mentre pioveva? Certo, capita a tutti ogni tanto...Ma vi è mai capitato di causare un'assurda serie di insensati eventi che hanno portato a ribaltare del tutto la vostra storia familiare con ciò? Ebbene, Duncan ci è riuscito. Tutto il cast di A Tutto Reality (stagioni 1-4) riunito in un'unica, grande, folle famiglia!





	1. La donna delle pulizie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Set_WingedWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/gifts), [Falmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falmouth/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney e Duncan hanno messo su famiglia ed hanno ora tre figli: Justin, Noah e Cody. Tutto bene, finché la disattenzione di Duncan nel lasciare le serrande alzate durante un giorno di pioggia portano al rientro in scena di Gwen, la giovane ex-amante di lui...

Family Drama

 

 _Toronto, Lunedì ore 05.30. Pioggia._  
Nel freddo della città, in una grande casa, qualcuno sembrava essersi leggermente scaldato…  
“DUNCAN!” la voce irritata di Courtney riecheggia per la stanza ampia “Perché cavolo non mi hai svegliata?”. Il marito alza lo sguardo al soffitto, esasperato dall’ennesima lite che questa volta era accaduta troppo presto per non rovinargli la giornata,ma alla fine farla arrabbiare è divertente per cui ne vale la pena ogni volta: “Come sarebbe a dire? Ogni volta che lo faccio scendi dalle scale e mi meni impugnando il mattarello come un’arma gridando che ci sono i ladri!”  
“Oh, andiamo, quella è solo una scusa per picchiarti! E poi lo sai che nemmeno tu sei uno stinco di santo, eh…”  
Silenzio. Duncan si gratta il sedere e poi si rivolge nuovamente alla moglie: “Beh, che c’è stavolta?” “Come che c’è?” sbuffa lei “Sei sveglio da ore ma non ti sei per niente sprecato ad abbassare le serrande, e non mi hai nemmeno chiamata affinché lo facessi io! Ora sei segnato, laverai i vetri per tutta la settimana!”  
In risposta Duncan si spaparanza per bene sul letto accavallando le gambe, arricciando il naso e guardando Courtney come per dire ‘aspetta e spera!’.  
“I veri uomini non puliscono mai!”  
“Oh, certo, che esempio vuoi dare ai bambini - ai nostri bambini che io ho dovuto tenere in pancia, tutti e tre per nove mesi ogni volta?!” “Non è vero!” risponde prontamente Duncan “Abbiamo avuto due gemelli!”  
Al sentire questa affermazione Courtney soffoca un ringhio e si mette a braccia conserte, cosa che di solito non è un buon segno e tanto meno sembra esserlo adesso: “Non ti ricordi della nascita dei tuoi figli?”  
“E beh, ovvio, adesso sono solo i MIEI figli…Guarda che quelli sono nati lo stesso giorno!” “Sì, ma di anni diversi!”  
Lungo attimo di silenzio, Duncan rimane immobile con lo sguardo ebete per una buona ventina di secondi.  
“…Hai vinto il primo round, ma non mi avrai così facilmente, donna!”  
“Ecco, lo vedi? Fai di ogni cosa una sfida, una questione di orgoglio maschile; e tu sai che è vero perché la maternità mi ha cambiata, Duncan, ora che sono emotiva ti dico sempre la verità!” il barlume di speranza in Courtney di trovare un compromesso con quel decerebrato svanisce nonappena lo vede mimare un ‘blablablaaaa’ in risposta “…Sai che ti dico? Alle sette ti voglio veder scattare, non un minuto di più e non un minuto di meno!”  
“Ho un’idea migliore.” Duncan si rimette seduto sul letto, sembra quasi una persona seria…Quasi. “Potremmo far fare tutto ai ragazzini per insegnare loro i valori della vita e tutte quelle scemenze là mentre io ti porto a mangiare in un posto carino per farmi perdonare, eh? Eeeeeh?” Courtney però scuote la testa “Oh, andiamo, non voglio litigare con te!”  
“Certo, come no…”  
“Ma Courtney…!” Duncan si alza e la prende per mano “Ti giuro che è la verità.”  
“Tu che sei sincero? Quando mai?” “Certo che sono sincero, adesso te lo dimostro! Sei ingrassata.”  
Attimo di silenzio.  
“Tu puoi ancora dirmela qualche bugia.” “Sì, lo so…”*  
Courtney si sistema la bretellina del babydoll scivolatale lungo la spalla e gironzola piano piano per la stanza, con aria pensierosa: “Hmm…Beh, effettivamente ci sarebbe un modo per risolvere la questione…” “Okay.” Duncan ammicca tirandosi giù i pantaloni “Stupiscimi, moglie!”  
L’espressione di Courtney è a metà fra lo scioccato e l’esasperato, si limita sbuffare senza rispondere. “…Comunque scherzavo quando ti ho detto che sei ingrassata, in realtà ti trovo in gran forma!”  
Courtney gli indica la porta. Forse avrebbe dovuto abbassare le serrande…  
  
_Ore 7.00. Ancora pioggia._  
Courtney scende le scale di soppiatto e si avvicina con cautela al divano sul quale Duncan sta dormendo e, indispettita, impugna una trombetta e la suona vicino al suo orecchio. Duncan scatta subito in piedi ed attacca ad urlare un “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, GLI SBIRRI!!” per poi rendersi conto del suo inutile casino e osservare la moglie in silenzio con la tipica aria da cane bastonato, lei però rimane impassibile e lo fissa con aria sprezzante, con le braccia conserte e battendo impazientemente il piede: “Sono le sette, la tromba era un chiaro segnale.”  
“Giusto!” Duncan sfoggia un’espressione ebete mentre si tira giù i pantaloni di nuovo “Allora, eeeeeh?”  
“Papà? Mamma?” il figlio più piccolo scende le scale lentamente coi lacrimoni agli occhi, visibilmente spaventato “Perché avete urlato?” “Torna in camera tua, marmocchio!”  
“Duncan! Ti sembra il modo di comportarti col povero Cody?!” Courtney corre dal bambino e lo abbraccia “Non ti preoccupare, piccolo, è scemo ma non è colpa sua…” “Ma che succede?”  
“Eh, niente.” Courtney sbuffa guardando male il marito “Succede che _tuo padre_ si rifiuta di pulire quello che lui ha sporcato!”  
“Beh, se l’ha sporcato lui…” Cody cambia subito idea nonappena si accorge dell’occhiataccia rivoltagli dal padre “…Però è anche vero che i veri uomini non puliscono mai!”  
L’espressione adirata di Courtney si trasforma in un ghigno malvagio, al che sia Duncan che Cody impallidiscono: “Sai, visto che non riesci a prendere una decisione credo che sia proprio il caso di convocare una riunione di famiglia!” “NO!” urlano in coro “ _La riunione di famiglia no!_ ” “Nah, troppo tardi! JUUSTIIIIN? NOOAAH? Che ne dite di venire qui un po’ tutti insieme?”  
I ragazzi scendono le scale controvoglia e, nonostante le coccole immediate della mamma, continuano a mostrarsi scocciati.  
“Alle sette del mattino, mamma?” Justin fa per mettere il broncio, ma fa fatica a muovere la faccia, tanto è il prodotto per il viso che di cui se l’è cosparsa “Siamo in vacanza, perché - sai - è estate anche se il clima fa schifo. Voglio curare la mia pelle al massimo, poiché IO a differenza di _qualcuno_ \- ringhia quest’ultima parola guardando male il fratello Noah - sono bello ed ho tante pollastre da rimorchiare!” “Considererò questa tua frecciata come un saluto.” “Bene.” “Bene.” “BENE!”  
Courtney alza lo sguardo con fare esasperato e sbuffa: “Ragazzi? Stiamo cercando di mettere fine ad un litigio, non di iniziarne un altro.”  
Attimo di silenzio.  
“Okay, ho capito, mi rimetto i pantaloni…” “DUNCAN…!”  
“Sentiamo” Noah interrompe l’urlo della madre “Quale sarebbe il problema, ora?”  
“Non riusciamo a scendere a compromessi: non può essere tutto bianco o tutto nero, ognuno deve fare la sua parte per ottenere un rapporto alla pari ed una convivenza civile!” “Papà ha lasciato di nuovo le tapparelle alzate mentre pioveva? Chiamare una donna delle pulizie come tutti i comuni mortali no, eh?”  
Altro attimo di silenzio.  
“Capito, allora vedrò di chiamarne una, contenti?”  
  
_Ore 14.30. Variabile._  
_Din Don_  
"Dovrebbe essere lei." "Papà?" il piccolo Cody gli si avvicina tirandolo per i pantaloni "L'hai scelta tu la donna delle pulizie?"  
"In realtà non è solo una donna delle pulizie, lei si prenderà anche cura di voi finché - a detta di vostra madre - non diventerò un padre responsabile."  
"Cioè finché non diventeremo maggiorenni e quindi gli unici punibili a norma di legge per le nostre eventuali bravate?"  
"Noah, sei molto spiritoso, figliolo, ma sappi che non voglio assolutamente tornare in carcere! Anche se, certo, la cucina è senz'altro migliore di qui..."  
Courtney ringhia vari insulti a suo marito e si decide ad aprire la porta, che tanto era l'unica cosa intelligente da fare sul momento. Si ritrova davanti una ragazza dall'aria familiare, fin troppo familiare...  
"Buongio-oh..." segue un attimo di silenzio "Ci conosciamo?"  
"Certo che ci conosciamo, carissima." "Courtney?!"  
"Già. Tu non sei cambiata per niente, eh...E io, invece? Non mi avevi riconosciuta?" "A dire il vero no, scusami, è che ti vedo un po' più...Pienotta."  
"Tu dici? Sai, capita quando ci si sistema e ci si fa una famiglia _propria_ , con i figli e tutto quanto...Vuoi scusarmi un attimo?" "Oh, certame-"  
Neanche il tempo di finire la frase che Courtney le sbatte immediatamente la porta in faccia.  
Duncan cerca di usare i suoi propri figli come scudo umano contro Courtney, che gli incenerisce la cresta con lo sguardo nonappena si gira. Cody si fa la pipì sotto e corre in camera sua.  
Courtney prende un respiro profondo e poi sbatte Duncan al muro tenendolo per il collo della maglietta: "TU, FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! Hai deciso di far venire qui la tua amichetta, eh?! Oh, ma io non ho intenzione di pagarla, sappilo!"  
"Scusate, non ci sto capendo niente." Justin si mette tra i due cercando di dividerli "Chi è quella bambolona di fuori?" "BAMBOLONA?! TI CI METTI ANCHE TU, JUSTIN?!"  
"Complimenti, fratellone" Noah attacca con tono beffardo "ora che sei ufficialmente morto la tua camera non servirà più e mamma potrà farci il bagno nuovo che ha sempre sognato. La tua roba però la lasci in eredità a me, vero?"  
"Okay, okay, basta, mettiamo le cose in chiaro e facciamola finita." Duncan sospira "Quella ragazza di fuori è la mia ex-amante. Inizialmente avevo lasciato tua madre per lei, ma alla fine siamo tornati insieme perché io la amo tanto."  
"O perché ha le tette più grosse anche se è più vecchia e meno sexy!" ribatte prontamente Justin. " _Ma è proprio per questo che la amo!_ " Courtney tira fuori la mannaia "No, aspetta, scherzavo...Scherzavo!"  
Noah corre a fermare sua madre e cerca di tranquillizzarla: "Lascia stare quegli idioti, se papà è tornato da te e ti ha preferita a Gwen - indipendentemente dal motivo - è giusto che ti comporti da vera signora e mostri di non provare alcun sentimento negativo nei suoi confronti...E poi eventualmente la uccidi mentre dorme." "Aspetta, marmocchio, non me la racconti giusta." Duncan è alquanto inquieto "Come sai che si chiama Gwen?"  
"So tante cose che tu non sai, non che ci voglia tanto..." "E allora parla, visto che sai qualcosa!" Courtney ha ancora la mannaia in mano, ma questo non spaventa il suo simpatico quanto arrogante figliolo " _Non era sbagliato fare la spia?_ "  
"Solo quando ti chiedono che fine ha fatto lo stipendio di papà. Adesso parla!"  
Duncan, con una badpokerface dipinta in volto, si rivolge al suo adorato figliolo dandogli delle pacchette sulla spalla "Eheheh, suvvia, non vorrai essere così odioso con tuo padre che ha faticato tanto per metterti al mondo!"  
"Oh sì!" Justin scoppia a ridere "Il minuto più faticoso di tutta la sua vita!" "Un'altra battuta come questa e sei morto davvero!"  
"EHM-EHM. NOAH, VOGLIAMO DARCI UNA MOSSA, GRAZIE?" Courtney batte impazientemente un piede sul pavimento.  
"Oh, non c'è molto da dire in realtà, semplicemente io so che Cody non sa che io so che Cody non sa che io so che lui ha trovato una foto firmata di Gwen in un cassetto." "UNA FOTO DI GWEN NEL CASSETTO, EH?! No, aspetta, ricapitoliamo: Cody ha trovato la foto, e tu lo sai."  
"Sì, ma da quanto ne so lui sa che non lo so mentre invece io lo so e quindi lui non sa che io so della foto. Inoltre non sa nemmeno che io so che lui non sa che io so della foto di cui fino a circa trentacinque secondi fa non sapevi neanche tu - ma è pur vero che, conoscendolo, potrebbe benissimo star origliando tutto questo senza che io lo sappia, per cui lui saprebbe tutto mentre io invece non saprei che lui sa che io sapevo che lui non sapeva che io sapevo che lui non sapeva che io sapevo che ha trovato la foto di Gwen, e..."  
"La foto l'avevo vista anch'io, ma adesso ho un gran mal di testa!" Justin si massaggia le tempie facendo screpolare ancora di più la maschera per il viso.  
Duncan, confuso e sconcertato, si limita a commentare con un "Beata ignoranza..."  
Courtney trattiene una risata isterica ed apre nuovamente la porta tenendo la mannaia dietro alle spalle, trovandosi davanti una Gwen alquanto confusa.  
"Sono arrivata in un brutto momento?" "Oh, non ti preoccupare, entra, fa come se fossi a casa tua...Posso fare qualcosa?"  
"Oh, grazie mille, ma basta con tutte queste formalità! Vorrei che mi consideraste una di famiglia." "Ooh, _non dirlo_...Tu dammi la giacca, intanto i ragazzi ti mostreranno la casa, non è vero ragazzi?" "Ehm...Giusto, mamma!" "Eheheh...ADESSO LA UCCIDO."

 


	2. Riunioni di famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney, prevedibilmente su tutte le furie, è decisa ad organizzare una serata per mettere Gwen in difficoltà. Chiama in suo soccorso la cognata Heather e suo marito Alejandro, chiedendo loro di venire a cena con i loro quattro figli altrettanto problematici: Trent, Zeke, Katie e Sadie. Con loro verrà anche una delle sorelle di Alejandro, Sierra, che sembra avere una certa...Preferenza per il piccolo Cody.

  
  


Family Drama

 _Toronto, Lunedì ore 15.00. Variabile._  
Courtney, indispettita per l'arrivo di Gwen, ha intenzione di metterla in difficoltà. Si mette quindi ad illustrare i suoi ragionamenti allo specchio utilizzando il rossetto e sussurrando con fare da pazza, tanto che ha gli occhi a palla iniettati di sangue: "Allora, considerando che ho tempo fino alle sei e mezza per nascondere le prove del delitto sono disponibili tre ore e mezza. Togliendo il tempo per andare e tornare e arrotondando di mezz'ora perché gli imprevisti succedono sempre, viene..."  
"Ehm, permesso?" Gwen bussa alla porta "Avrei bisogno del bagno..." "Vai all'altro." "In verità ce n'è solo uno, e lo stai usando tu."  
"Allora, cocca: innanzitutto io sono _una signora_ e devi darmi del lei, inoltre ti ricordo che questo è il MIO bagno ed io lo uso quanto voglio!" "Mi scusi, dunque, non volevo essere scortese..."  
"Pft." Courtney riprende a scarabocchiare sullo specchio del bagno "Si atteggia anche a servizievole, ma Duncan non si lascerà abbindolare da lei."  
"Eeeeehi!" la voce di Duncan oltre la porta lascia intendere il contrario "Sei uno schianto con questo vestito, lo sai Gwen?"  
"DUNCAN...!"  
  
_Ottawa, ore 15.00. Sereno._  
"Zeeeeeke? Zeeeeeke?"  
Alejandro è nel giardino di casa sua, e cerca di smuovere di un albero.  
"Che è successo, stavolta?" Nell'inconfondibile voce di Heather si può sentire una grande nota di disappunto e irritazione.  
"Tuo figlio si crede di nuovo un pappagallo!" "Fammi indovinare, è tuo figlio solo quando fa qualcosa di intelligente, vero?" "Tecnicamente funziona così, ma inizio a sospettare che sia tuo e basta."  
"Oh, questa è bella! Guarda che io non mi metto a fare figli col primo che passa, lo faccio solo con persone speciali!" Alejandro fa _swissssh_ con i capelli in tutta risposta "...O famose o ricche come nel tuo caso."  
Attimo di silenzio, Ezekiel inizia a fare versacci sull'albero.  
_Fvmmmm Fvmmmm (?)_  
" _Querida_ , ti sta vibrando il cellulare, credo ti sia arrivato un messaggio." "Già; è di Courtney, dice di chiamarla perché non ha tanto credito."  
"Beh, dai, immagino si tratti di una cosa importante..." "Per quella scocciatrice _ogni cosa_ è importante!" sbuffa e compone il numero "Pronto?"  
"Heather, che velocità! Come sta la mia cognata preferita?" "Niente moine, vai al sodo...E ricorda che sei in debito con me!"  
"Va bene..." il tono di Courtney si fa pensieroso e beffardo allo stesso tempo, come se la si potesse veder ghignare dall'altra parte del telefono "Ti ricordi della tua ex compagna di liceo, Gwen la darkettona?"  
"Ti direi di tornare ai saluti ipocriti, ma tanto penso che vomiterei ugualmente. Che è successo, quel cretino di mio fratello si è fatto incastrare di nuovo?"  
"No, ma lei si prenderà cura dei NOSTRI bambini e sicuramente cercherà di prendere il mio posto!"  
Heather inarca un sopracciglio, trattenendo a stento un risolino beffardo "Già, chi è che non vorrebbe badare a tanti piccoli Duncan e Courtney? Dovrà sentirsi una ragazza molto fortunata..." "Non ti ho telefonata per farmi prendere in giro!" "Infatti ho chiamato io."  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"...Si vede che tu e Duncan siete fratelli, eh?" "Bah. Cosa vorresti che facessi?" "Quello che fai sempre: seminare zizzania!" "E che ci guadagno?"  
"VUOI CHE QUELLA SPOSI DUNCAN? IL MIO DUNCAN?!" Courtney inizia ad urlare come una forsennata dall'altra parte del telefono "Ti consiglio di venire se non vuoi che io diventi insopportabile!" in tutta risposta Heather rotea gli occhi e fa per attaccare "Troppo tardi. Ciao."  
"COSA?! PFT, FA COME VUOI, ATTACCA PURE IL TELEFONO SE LO RITIENI UN GESTO MATURO...!" "Okay. Ciao." "HEATHER!"  
"Che c'è?! Mi stai rompendo un timpano!" "Vieni con la tua bella famigliola, così io e quel fustaccio di tuo marito possiamo farci una bella chiacchierata...!"  
"Scusa un attimo." si gira verso Alejandro e gli parla sottovoce "Chiede di te, scappa finché sei in tempo." poi riprende il telefono "Vuoi che porti i miei ragazzini per far dare di matto a Gwen nonostante siamo lontane e nonostante ci voglia una vita per arrivare?!" "Mamma mia, lo dici con un tono...! Sembra quasi che io pretenda troppo." "Chi, tu? Ma che dici? Sei una delle persone più umili che io conosca!" l'espressione di Heather è palesemente disgustata "Davvero?" "Sì, ma non conosco così tanta gente come credi, quindi fatti delle domande!"  
"Simpatica come al solito, eh?" "Grazie, faccio del mio meglio."  
"Ad ogni modo..." Courtney guarda l'orologio "Ti vorrei qui per le sette di sera, sbrigati per favore." "Tu sei veramente...! Argh, vado a far scendere Zeke dall'albero." "Okay, ciao, e grazie per la telefonata!" "Oh, figurati, cognata, sei tanto cara!" nonappena attacca il telefono sbuffa "Antipatica!"  
  
"Fammi indovinare" Alejandro se ne sta a braccia conserte sull'uscio di casa "dobbiamo muovere le chiappe e andare da lei tutti insieme." "Eh già..." Heather sospira affranta "Chiama gli altri, io sradico quest'albero."  
"Katieeee? Sadieeeee? E - come si chiamava quell'altro?" "Trent." "Treeeeent!"  
I tre figlioletti arrivano in cortile, guardandosi intorno con aria spaesata.  
"Che succede?" Trent sembra preparato al peggio e ha già portato con sé un biglietto per il Tibecuador express "Che avete combinato adesso?"  
Katie lo interrompe squittendo: "Ci avete comprato un paio di scarpe? Iiiiihhh!" Sadie si unisce a lei "Iiiihh!" Alejandro invece ha la tipica aria esasperata con una gocciolina di sudore sulla fronte "Iiih..." "Allora...?" "NO. Diglielo un po' tu, Heather..."  
"Ohem, sì." Heather sradica con nonchalance l'albero, recupera Ezekiel e si scrolla il terriccio di dosso. "Zia Courtney ci ha...'invitati' a casa da lei per parlare di questioni di famiglia; intanto voi potrete stare con i vostri cuginetti Justin, Noah e...Come si chiamava quell'altro?" "Cody."  
"COOOOOOODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" la voce acutissima di Sierra spaventa gli altri, accompagnata da uno sfreccio talmente veloce da far alzare un nuvolone di polvere che fa tossire tutti quanti. "Ehm. Volevo dire...Ciao Heather, come sta la mia cognata preferita?" Alejandro si batte una mano sulla fronte e a quel punto Sierra gli si avvicina e lo tira giocosamente per il braccio "E dai, fratellino, sarà divertente! Posso venire, no?" "NO." "Perché?" Heather sogghigna e strattona il marito "Sì che può!" "Perché?" "Ammettilo, se c'è una cosa che Sierra sa fare, quella è rompere le scatole, quindi è sì."  
Sierra esulta, emettendo uno squittio superacuto. Ecco da dove hanno preso Katie e Sadie...  
"Scusa," Trent la interrompe "ma perché ci tieni così tanto?" "La famiglia è la cosa più importante! Lo sapete che già che adoro i bambini, ma Cody è...Lo adoro quel bimbo, è troppo dolce!"  
Katie e Sadie si aggiungono a questa specie di sessione di fangirling incestuoso "E poi Justin è un vero bocconcino!" "Concordo!" "Aww, vedi su quante cose siamo d'accordo?"  
Trent, dal canto suo, è parecchio perplesso: "Come fate a provare attrazione per un membro della famiglia?" "Già! Io stessa mi chiedo come faccio a stare con vostro padre!" Heather annuisce con aria severa, beccandosi un'occhiataccia dal marito "Ma che c'entra?" " _C'entra, c'entra..._ "  
  
_Toronto, ore 19.01. Nuvoloso._  
_Din don_  
"Vado io!" Gwen si affretta a correre verso la porta d'ingresso e apre, cercando di contenere il nervosismo una volta accortasi di avere davanti la cara Heather "Buongiorno..." "Non è giorno, sono le sette di sera!"  
"E sei anche in ritardo." aggiunge Courtney indicando l'orologio "Di un minuto?!" "Aspetta...?"  
_Tic...Tac...Tic...Tac...Tic_  
"Ecco, adesso sono due minuti, il che è grave." "Ugh, sei la solita precisina." Heather si sporge di fuori e chiama il marito con un urlo sgraziato "AAAAAAL! Hai trovato parcheggio o no?!" "Chiamami un'altra volta Al e giuro che do fuoco alla macchina!" lei si volta nuovamente verso Courtney "Oh, perdonalo, non sa quello che dice e...Ugh..." rivolge uno sguardo disgustato a Gwen "Sei ancora qui?"  
"Veramente starei andando di là, se vi serve qualcosa chiamatemi."  
Nonappena Gwen si allontana, Heather prende la cognata da parte "Dev'essere bello avere Gwen a propria disposizione e costringerla a fare tutto quello che si vuole senza che lei possa reagire...!" "...Giàààà..." "Oh, non ci provare: l'idea è stata mia e da adesso è una mia esclusiva. A proposito di questa serata, dov'è Duncan?"  
Con perfetto tempismo, arriva Duncan in mutande, grattandosi il sedere come suo solito: "Woah, Heather, come stai? Tu bene, immagino, ma chi è morto?" Courtney gli dà una gomitata "Duncan! Ti sembrano cose da dire?!" "Che ne so! Di solito viene quando si tratta di soldi, questioni familiari, e tutte queste cose poco allegre. Anche per rompere le scatole, ma poiché ci sei già tu sarà stato per motivi maggiori." Duncan continua a grattarsi ed annuisce con aria seria.  
"Veramente è stata proprio la tua cara mogliettina ad invitarmi a cena." "Cosa, a cena?!" "Sì, Courtney, a cena." Heather sogghigna "Immagino avrete preparato un pasto abbondantissimo considerando che siamo in dodici, vero?" Courtney si guarda intorno pensierosa "Hmm...Beh...GWEEEEEEN?"  
Gwen arriva correndo alla velocità della luce "Che c'è?! Cioè, sì signora! ...Courtney! ...Signora!" alza lo sguardo al soffitto con aria rassegnata "Che c'è?" "Mi serve una cena abbondante per dodici persone, al volo!" "Una cena per tredici AL VOLO?!" "No, per dodici: tu non mangi, tanto semplice!" "Giusto..." Gwen si dirige in cucina ringhiando vari insulti fra i denti.  
"Beh?" Heather si guarda intorno "Dove sono i miei nipotini?"  
"Zia Heeeeatheeeeeeer!" un piccolo e goffo Cody corre verso la zia con la bocca sporca di bava e il naso che cola, lei rabbrividisce "Urgh! Torna in camera tua, marmocchio!"  
Cody corre via piangendo e Heather si avvicina a Noah per salutarlo "Ehi, Noah! Ti vedo cresciuto!" lui le risponde con tono scortese e se ne va subito "Per forza, se arrivi così tardi...!" "Hai il caratteraccio di tua madre, eh! Bah, passiamo oltre. Ciaaaaaaao...Ehm..." si gira verso Courtney "Come si chiamava quell'altro?" "Si chiama Justin!"  
Justin abbraccia Heather "Ciao, zia Heather! Hai portato dei regali?" "Tu mi porti dei regali quando vieni a trovarmi a Ottawa?" "Beh, no, ma..." "E allora che vuoi?" si sporge nuovamente fuori dalla porta d'ingresso "AAAAAAAL! PARCHEGGIA IN DOPPIA FILA E PORTA LA CHIAPPE DENTRO, CHE ME NE VOGLIO ANDARE IL PRIMA POSSIBILE DA QUESTA TOPAIA!"  
Si sente il rumore di una brusca frenata e di vetri che si rompono e infine di un antifurto che scatta, poi Alejandro entra in casa con Sierra ed i figli a seguito. Appena il fustaccio entra, Courtney gli si appiccica subito: "Benvenuti, spero vi sentirete a vostro agio. Sarà una serata fantastica, GIUSTO GWEN?" "Giustissimo!" Gwen le risponde urlando dalla cucina, per poi sospirare affranta "Che stronza..."


	3. Cena per dodici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serata che doveva essere disastrosa per Gwen si rivela essere disastrosa per tutti quanti oltre il prevedibile limite.

Family Drama  
 

 _Toronto, Lunedì ore 20.30. Nuvoloso._  
Per cena Gwen ha preparato una lasagna gigante, tanto per non sbagliare. Distribuisce a ognuno la sua porzione e, anche se stanca, fa un sorriso.  
"La cena è servita. Spero vi piacciano le specialità italiane." "Gneh..." (?) Courtney osserva il piatto arricciando il naso "Perché ci hai messo tanto?" "Hai anche il coraggio di chiedermelo?! Falla tua una lasagna formato famiglia!" "Duncan, l'hai sentita? Mi manca di rispetto!" "Già." Duncan patpatta Gwen "Ottimo lavoro, ragazza."  
"Duncan, per favore..." Heather scuote la testa in segno di disappunto "Non toccare la darkettona a tavola, è poco igienico!" "Mamma, dai! Non ti sembra un po' esagerato?" Trent mostra altrettando disappunto notando quanta tensione ci sia nell'atmosfera "Sei scortese!" "Sei tu che ti devi comportare come dico io e non il contrario, quindi sta' zitto e mangia!" "Ma..." "Ho detto zitto e mangia!" "Uff..."  
"Ehm, Heather?" Gwen viene guardata malissimo "Voglio dire, _signora Burromuerto?_ Visto che ci tiene tanto all'igiene non potrebbe dire qualcosa a suo figlio Zeke? Non credo che scaccolarsi a tavola sia buona educazione..." "Hai vinto il primo round, ma non mi avrai così facilmente, gotica!" Gwen sogghigna "Certo..."  
"Dai, Gwen." Courtney richiama l'attenzione della servetta "Se fai quest'ultimo sforzo triplicherò la tua paga, tanto tu puoi sopportare tutto, giusto?" "Dicevi che non l'avresti pagata!" Duncan è alquanto sorpreso "Che c'è, ti è cresciuto un cuore mentre cucinava?" "Non parlarmi così! Comunque sì, non la pagherò." "Ma se hai appena detto che...?" " _Quanto pensi che faccia zero per tre?_ "  
Gwen inizia a perdere la pazienza "Certo che tu sei davvero..." "Oh, sì, _dillo_ se ne hai il coraggio!" "TU...SEI...VERAMENTE...!"  
Nel momento in cui fa per strangolare Courtney, Cody batte la forchetta sul piatto per richiamare la sua attenzione "Gwen, mi passeresti il...?" "TORNA IN CAMERA TUA, MARMOCCHIO!"  
Al che, Sierra scatta in piedi con aria minacciosa: "Smettila di sgridare così Cody!" "Smettila di sgridare così Gwen!" piagnucola lui "Smettila di sgridare me per aver sgridato Gwen per aver sgridato te!" "Smettila di sgridare me per aver sgridato te per aver sgridato Gwen che ha sgridato me!" "Smettila di sgridarmi per aver sgridato te per aver sgridato me per aver sgridato Gwen per aver sgridato te!" Gwen si aggiunge nuovamente alle urla "Smettila di sgridare Cody che ha sgridato te che hai sgridato lui che ha sgridato bla bla!" *  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Sapete che vi dico? Me ne torno in cucina!" Gwen se ne va sbattendo la porta. "Ecco!" Ezekiel riacquista per l'occasione il dono della parola solo per fare un intervento inopportuno "Le donne devono stare in cucina!"  
"AAAAH, SACRILEGIO!" Alejandro da un colpetto ad Ezekiel in segno di disapprovazione "Le donne sono creature meravigliose, dovresti onorarle e rispettarle, loro sono in grado di dare la vita!" Courtney sospira a sentir questo discorso, mentre Heather sembra rimanere impassibile " _Mi amor...!_ Ti ricordi?" "Non attacca, e sappi che quei ricordi diventeranno sempre più remoti." "Bravo, figliolo, eh. Bravo..."  
Katie e Sadie li fissano con aria disgustata: "Ma allora lo fate anche voi? Ewww!"  
Altro attimo di silenzio.  
Duncan cerca di sviare da questo discorso mangiando la lasagna in un solo boccone e parlando a bocca aperta, sputacchiando pezzi di pasta sfoglia ovunque. "Mh, buona questa lasagna!" "Ma non quanto le mie, _giusto?_ " Courtney graffia il piatto con la forchetta guardando Duncan e Gwen con aria truce  
"Ma che dici? L'ultima volta che papà ti ha chiesto di prepararne una hai detto: _'Cos'è una Sagna?'_ " con quest'intervento inopportuno, Cody suscita l'ilarità generale nella sala. "Torna in camera tua, marmocchio!"  
Sierra scatta nuovamente in piedi con un luccichio sinistro negli occhi: "Lo accompagno io!" "Cosa?! No...!"  
"E daaaaaiiii!" Sierra si avvicina a Cody e gli sussurra mentre gli dà un pizzicotto alla guancia " _Non ti va di fare il giochino che ti ha insegnato la tua zietta...?_ "  
Alejandro, scioccato dal comportamento della sorella, deglutisce "Gulp...S-Sierra?" "Sì?" "Andate in salotto, che è meglio, così possiamo tenerlo d'occhio mentre sta con gli altri bambini." "Bambini? Ma lui è l'unico piccolo!"  
Noah fa una smorfia dall'altra parte del suo adorato libro viola che sta leggendo sul divano "Forse a livello anagrafico, ma di cervello non credo..." lancia un'occhiataccia a Justin "Almeno lui non è così maleducato da ignorare la gente per specchiarsi nelle posate all'ora di cena." "Non odiarmi perché sono bello!" ribatte il fratello con aria snob "Comunque sai benissimo che non posso mangiare questa roba: non so se ti senti troppo evoluto per guardare le cose ovvie, ma io sono UN MODELLO, e non posso assolutamente permettermi di ingrassare! ...E poi il maleducato sei tu, che leggi a tavola!" "Io sono sul divano, genio."  
Courtney fa segno di tacere a Justin e si volta verso Noah "Woah, oh, perché ti sei alzato da tavola? Non hai toccato cibo!" "Gwen ci ha messo la mozzarella ed io sono intollerante ai latticini, è piena di carboidrati e sai che il mio organismo ha difficoltà a smaltire cibi troppo pesanti...E poi se avessi iniziato a mangiare di sicuro te ne saresti uscita con qualche scusa, tipo che la roba è avvelenata o sporca solo perché l'ha preparata Gwen." "Eh..." Courtney fa per rispondere ma si blocca "Okay, è vero, ma avresti comunque dovuto chiedermi il permesso."  
"Sì, sì..." Noah si rivolge a Cody e Sierra "Andiamo, quando l'incontro al vertice fra cervelloni sarà finito credo che ci chiameranno." "Giusto, andiamocene!" Sierra lancia un'occhiataccia a Gwen "...Certa gente sta rendendo l'aria irrespirabile...Giusto Cody?" "A me Gwen piace!" "ARGH, CI HA PORTATO VIA ANCHE LUI!"  
Courtney perde la pazienza e batte i pugni sul tavolo, urlando: "ANDATE DOVE VI PARE, BASTA CHE NON ROMPETE LE SCATOLE!"  
A quel punto Cody, Noah e Sierra vanno in salotto ed Ezekiel esce direttamente da casa per arrampicarsi su un albero in cortile. "...Qualcun altro?"  
Katie e Sadie le fanno cenno di aspettare e intanto si consultano: "Oooh, ora se le danno di santa ragione! Ci godiamo il combattimento?" "Certo, ma prima bisogna andare a prendere i vestiti da cheerleader!" "Sadie, sei un genio! ...ASPETTA, ZIA COURTNEY, ARRIVIAMO SUBITO!"  
Anche Katie e Sadie escono dalla stanza e rimangono solo Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro e Trent, che si sente alquanto a disagio vedendo le espressioni serie dei genitori e di Courtney e l'espressione ebete e persa nel vuoto di Duncan.  
"Scusate, dov'è il bagno?" "Laggiù, quella porta là in fondo. Oh, e non tornare finché non arriveremo a un discorso sensato fatto e finito, non interromperci!" "Ma come faccio? Fra tre mesi devo andare a scuola!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"...Vado."  
  
Trent si allontana per andare in bagno e darsi una rinfrescata, poi decide di fare un salto in cucina per vedere cosa sta combinando Gwen.  
"Sei qui, Gwen?" "Sì." risponde con tono brusco mentre cerca di raschiare un po' di cibo dal fondo della teglia "Hai commenti da fare sulla lasagna?"  
"No, cerco solo di salvarmi dalle riunioni di famiglia! Ogni volta va degenerando..." "Oh, ma allora tu sei una persona normale! Sì, insomma, per essere figlio di Heather..." "Mi dispiace che abbiate un così brutto rapporto, ti tratta male senza motivo!" "Beh, in realtà un motivo ci sarebbe: tempo fa mi sono messa con tuo zio Duncan mentre lui era già impegnato. Certo, alla fine ha vinto Courtney e adesso sono sposati, ma..." "Ma ti piace ancora, vero?"  
"Ehi!" Gwen smette di raschiare per un attimo e guarda male il ragazzo "Tu sei solo un ragazzino, che te ne importa degli affari miei?" "Volevo solo parlarti..." "Beh, non ci casco nella storia del bravo ragazzo, vattene!" "Ma...Ok..." "Anzi, no, aspetta!" "Sì?"  
Gli avvicina lentamente, lo afferra per la maglia e infine lo sbatte violentemente a terra per poi fiondarsi su di lui e baciarlo con trasporto. In quel momento arrivano Heather ed Alejandro, che guardano la scena scioccati.  
" _Dios mìo!_ Come avete potuto?!" Alejandro si porta le mani al volto, indignato; Heather sposta Gwen con un calcio e strattona suo figlio "...Ma allora è vero, Courtney e Sierra avevano ragione! Senti, darkettona, stupida rovina famiglie, ti consiglio di stare lontana da mio figlio se ci tieni alla pelle! E tu, ragazzino, sappi che ci hai profondamente delusi! Non mi aspettavo una cosa né da Katie, né da Sadie, né da..." si volta verso Alejandro "Come si chiamava quell'altro?" "Zeke." "Ecco! ...Ma soprattutto da te, tu dovresti essere l'uomo bello e intelligente della famiglia." "Dopo di me, _Querida._ " Alejandro fa l'occhiolino, lei sogghigna "Come vuoi tu, AL."  
Ignorando il marito che rabbrividisce, Heather si affaccia dalla porta della cucina chiamando i padroni di casa: "Duncan! Courtney! Noi ce ne andiamo ad Ottawa, e non torneremo finché quella sgualdrinella non verrà licenziata!" "Cosa?!" Trent si libera dalla stretta della madre "Non potete fare questo!" "Sì che possiamo! Gli altri sono già in macchina!" "Oh, aspetta...!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Perché gli altri sono già in macchina se non sanno cosa sta succedendo?" "Guarda che è noioso qui, eh!"  
Altro attimo di silenzio.  
Courtney arriva e scorta Trent e i due coniugi di fuori, intanto Duncan aiuta Gwen a rialzarsi, per poi fermarsi a pensare ad alta voce con aria ebete.  
"A saperlo avrei fatto installare le serrande elettroniche, ma immagino che adesso sia troppo tardi. Dovrai pensarci tu." "Certo." Gwen tira fuori prontamente il block notes "Prima però devo cambiare il mio concetto di "Non letale"."  
  
_Ottawa, ore 23.00. Sereno._  
Dopo lunghissime ore di guida pericolosa di una Heather incavolatissima e pronta a sbranare chiunque, l'auto viene parcheggiata sotto casa con una fermata brusca.  
"Che questo serva da lezione per tutti quanti!"  
"Tutti quanti?" domanda Katie perplessa "Io sono una ragazza, non posso baciare Gwen!" "Già!" Sadie si associa "E poi, anche se fosse, Gwen porta sempre il rossetto blu e si sa che blu e rosa insieme stanno male!"  
Trent si limita ad annuire, mentre Heather si batte una mano sulla fronte. Alejandro, invece, sente che c'è qualcosa che non va e si guarda intorno.  
"Un momento, non abbiamo dimenticato qualcuno...?"  
  
_Toronto, ore 23.00. Nuvoloso._  
Ezekiel è ancora arrampicato sull'albero, ad intonare un canto animale. Accanto a lui, sullo stesso ramo, c'è Izzy ricoperta di piume che fa il controcanto mentre i passanti guardano la scena in un misto di stupore e terrore.

  
  



	4. Serata problematica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, il nostro nonnino poblematico preferito, si premura di chiamare i suoi due figli, Heather e Duncan, per avvertirli del suo arrivo in Canada insieme a Blaineley e Lindsay. Zeke, beh, lui continua ad essere...Speciale.

Family Drama  
 

 _Toronto, Lunedì ore 23.30. Nuvoloso._  
Sembra tutto tranquillo, finché Courtney non sente bussare incessantemente alla porta della camera da letto. Duncan è sveglio ma fa finta di dormire per non alzarsi.  
"Mgghnnn, Duncan? Vai tu?" "No, _io sto dormendo._ " "Peccato che tu sia così stanco, avevo un bel giochino da insegnarti che sicuramente ti sarebbe piaciuto, ma visto che non te la senti..." "Vado io!"  
Duncan, sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di una ghignante Courtney, scatta in piedi senza dar tempo al sangue di arrivare al cervello e apre la porta, trovandosi davanti un Cody con i lacrimoni che stringe Winnie the Pooh in mano.  
"Papi, non riesco a dormire, sento dei rumori strani che vengono da fuori! Gwen non c'è e Noah e Justin mi hanno detto di tornare in camera mia, ma ho troppa paura..." "C'è solo una soluzione..." Cody fa il classico sguardo da cucciolo "Posso dormire con voi?" "No, dai retta ai tuoi fratelli e te ne torni in camera tua."  
"DUNCAN!" Courtney fulmina il marito con lo sguardo "Va bene, va bene...Vieni qui, piccolo mostriciattolo."  
Cody si infila nel letto, esattamente fra Duncan e Courtney, ed inizia a russare in un modo inconcepibile per un ragazzino. Duncan sospira alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
_Brwaaah! Brwaaah!_  
Courtney riconosce subito la 'voce' di Zeke e si batte una mano sulla fronte.  
"...Allora quella cosa è saltata?" "Credo proprio di sì."  
"Courtney?" "Sì?" "Hai mai avuto la sensazione di avere un figlio di troppo?"  
  
_Parigi, ore 5.30. Sereno._ __  
Amo Parigi in primavera,  
je t'aime Paris in autunno,  
la città dell'amore in estate,  
ma adesso fa schifo perché...Perché...Perché?  
  
"Perché, perché?! Come hai potuto farmi questo?!" "Chris! Ho dovuto farlo per il tuo bene, volevo solo evitare che tu soffrissi!"  
"E lo fai mentendomi per tutto questo tempo, donna?! Io non so più chi sei!" "Guarda che io l'ho fatto solo perché tu fossi fiero di avermi accanto, solo che la situazione mi è sfuggita di mano. Non puoi lasciarmi per questo! Che ne sarà di nostra figlia?"  
"Oh, certo!" Chris scatta in avanti furioso "Ora tiri in ballo nostra figlia, ma tu in verità l'hai sempre saputo! E io che mi fidavo di te...!" "Non pensare che sia stato facile per me! L'ho fatto solo per noi, per il bene della nostra famiglia..."  
Si sente la voce della loro figliola da un'altra stanza: "Mammaaaa? Stai ancora facendo il provino per quella telenovela...?" "NON ORA, LINDSAY!"  
"Con che coraggio le rivolgi ancora la parola? Non sei che una...!" "Woah, oh, non ti azzardare, eh!" "Oh sì, invece! Per te ho sacrificato la mia famiglia, ho sacrificato mia moglie...!"  
"Chi, Eva? Ti ha stuprato in un parco trent'anni fa ed è rimasta incinta, poi tu le hai chiesto di sposarti solo perché aveva i soldi!" " _E ti sembra poco?_ Me ne torno in Canada, dalla mia vera famiglia!"  
"Tu non puoi abbandonarci qui proprio adesso!" "Così come tu non puoi rivelarmi il tuo vero nome proprio adesso. _M-I-L-D-R-E-D, ti rendi conto?!_ " "Hai una figlia da accudire, ormai Heather e Duncan sono grandi ed hanno già messo su famiglia! Pensa a Lindsay, lei è ancora una teenager..." " _Sempre se è quello il suo vero nome!_ "  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Okay, basta con questa pagliacciata!" Blaineley/Mildred sbuffa e si mette a braccia conserte "Cosa vuoi, McLean?" "Sono felice che tu me l'abbia chiesto." Chris sogghigna "Voglio che questo giro del mondo finisca e che torniamo in Canada, presenterò te e Lindsay alla famiglia." "Davvero faresti questo per me?" "Certo che no, ma ti sembro il tipo che rinuncia a godersi la scena degli altri componenti della famiglia che si scannano fra di loro nonappena si conosce il nuovo arrivato? Naaah!" "E io che mi ero illusa..." "Ho già preparato tutte le carte, ora sai quello che devi fare." "Bene. Liiiiiindsaaaayyy?"  
Lindsay arriva camminando come una papera ed agitando le mani per far asciugare lo smalto fresco: "Sì?" "Ho un'ottima notizia: la luna di miele non troppo ufficiale tra me e Chris che era in atto da una decina d'anni a questa parte si è finalmente conclusa e quindi partiremo per il Canada!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Il Canada è uno stato." "Tipo quelli che pubblichi su facebook?" " _Sì, tipo quelli..._ "  
"Forte! E dove andremo a dormire?"  
Chris sfoggia un ghigno sadico.  
  
_Ottawa, ore 23.30. Variabile._  
_Driiiin!_  
"Rispondo io!" Katie e Sadie si affrettano a scendere le scale "No, rispondo io!"  
_Driiiin!_  
"Sai che ti dico? Sono sicura che è per te!" "No, è per te!"  
"Davvero?! Iiiiihhh!" "Iiiiihhhh!"  
_Driiiin!_  
Si sentono delle imprecazioni in spagnolo provenire da una stanza adiacente, a quel punto Trent sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo e va a rispondere al telefono: "Pronto?" "Sono Chris, chi parla?" "Oh, nonno, da quanto tempo non ho notizie di te! Ma che fine hai fatto?" "Sapessi, ragazzo, sapessi..."  "Vuoi che ti passi la mamma?"  
"Uh-uh, saluta tutti." "Ti risalutano." "Non li hai salutati davvero!" "Ma dai, è scontato!" "Sì, hai ragione. Passami tua madre, eh."  
"Pronto?" "Come sta la mia figlia preferita?" "Qualunque richiesta la tua mente malata stia per formulare, quanto mi verrà a costare?"  
"Ti andrebbe di ospitare me, la mia amante e la tua sorellastra che è come te ma più sexy per un paio di giorni?"  
Tuuuu....Tuuuuu....Tuuuuu  
"Pronto? ...Pronto? Pft, permalosa."


	5. Nuovi arrivi alquanto bizzarri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan, spinto dalla moglie a tirare giù Zeke da quel dannato albero, si ritrova a conoscere Izzy ed Owen alla ricerca della figlia e viene coinvolto nei loro problemi...

 

Family Drama

 _Ottawa, Martedì ore 00.30. Variabile._  
Alejandro scende le scale e guarda Heather con aria preoccupata, lei di norma è sempre irritabile, ma dopo una telefonata a notte fonda è comprensibile.  
"Chi era al telefono?" "Oh, nessuno di importante."  
"Ma se era il nonno?" interviene Trent "Non ti importa nemmeno di lui che è sparito per chissà quanto tempo?! Sei senza cuore!" "Lo dici solo perché non voglio che tu veda quella sciaquetta!" "Gwen è una ragazza dolcissima!"  
"Quello che hai detto è inconcepibile!"  
Katie e Sadie, sentendo le urla, vengono subito a vedere che succede. "Già! Lei è più vecchia di te, e si sa che deve essere il ragazzo quello più grande!" "E poi hai visto che acconciatura orribile ha quella tipa?" Katie e Sadie attaccano a parlare insieme "Che orrore! Ehi, abbiamo detto la stessa cosa nello stesso momento, sono così emozionata! Oh, sei emozionata anche tu? Iiiiih! Iiiih!"  
"Smettetela voi due! E tu, Trent..." Heather prende un respiro profondo "Sai benissimo che, per quanto possa essere isterica, Courtney è la donna giusta per tuo zio, ma quella non si vuole arrendere: vuole dare una buona immagine di sé per poi - PUFF! - far sparire tutti i beni della famiglia! Stupida soldisuga darkettona!"  
Alejandro guarda Heather.  
"Tu non mi hai sposato per soldi, vero?"  
Lei sembra essere in difficoltà, al che Katie e Sadie cinguettano: "...Spuntino notturno?"  
"Vai!"  
  
_Toronto, ore 00.30. Nuvoloso._  
Duncan guarda malissimo Cody, che se ne sta beato a dormire.  
"Ecco, sei contento adesso?!" "Shh! Non lo vedi che sta dormendo?" "Ma quindi è Ezekiel che gli metteva paura?" "Beh, devi ammettere che quel ragazzo è davvero strano..." "E cosa ti aspetti che faccia?"  
"Oooh, aspettavo questa domanda!" Courtney gli allunga una lista "Devi per prima cosa lo fai scendere dall'albero, poi chiami Heather e gli dici di andarlo a prendere, te ne vai a dormire sul divano. Fine."  
"Woah, frena, perché ci devo dormire io sul divano?!" "Chi è che ha assunto Gwen come donna delle pulizie?" "Ma non è giusto, c'ero prima io! Fai scendere il marmocchio dal letto, ho il sacrosanto diritto di dormirci perché è mio!" "Hai anche il sacrosanto diritto di rimanere in silenzio per non dare ulteriore prova della tua stupidità ma non lo sfrutti mai!"  
Duncan abbassa la testa e scende in giardino, Courtney se la ride.  
_Brwaaaah! Brwaaaah!_  
"Scendi da quel maledetto albero, è mezzanotte e mezza!"  
_Brwaaaaah!_  
"Sei proprio un rompiscatole, lo sai? Ecco perché i tuoi non ti vogliono!"  
"Forza, ragazzo!" Izzy, anche lei ancora arrampicata sull'albero, dà una pacca sulla spalla a Zeke "Rispondigli per le rime!"  
"E tu chi sei?" "Non cercare di cambiare discorso, bello! I miei nomi sono tanti: Caleidoscopio, conosciuta anche come Sergente Caleidon, ma anche come Explosivo, ma anche come Genialoide, ma anche come..." "Il tuo nome. _Voglio sapere il tuo fottutissimo nome._ " "Isabella, conosciuta anche come Izzy."  
"Bene, Izzy...Che ci fai insieme a quest'idiota?"  
_Brwaaah! Brwaaaah!_  
"Andiamo, amico, non è che tu sia un mostro di intelligenza..." torna a rivolgersi a Duncan "Semplicemente stavamo cercando la mia figliola, ma poi abbiamo sentito odore di lasagne e siamo rimasti inebriati." "Tu e Zeke?"  
"Ma che dici? Aspetta..." Izzy si guarda intorno "Ehi, ma non c'è! Devo fare il mio richiamo per obesi." "Il tuo _cosa_?!" " _Cibocibocibocibocibocibocibocibo..._ "  
Owen arriva sul posto a velocità supersonica, lasciando Duncan e Zeke parecchio perplessi.  
_Brwah?_  
Duncan attacca ad urlare: "La vuoi smettere di comportarti come un animale?!" "Non è giusto, però, siete cattivi con me! Quasi quasi mi faccio adottare da lei, tanto si è persa una figlia!"  
"BASTAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
Justin si affaccia dalla finestra: "Oh, chi è osa disturbare il MIO sonno?! Lo sapete benissimo che ho bisogno di dormire molto per non farmi venire le rughe. Io ci tengo al mio aspetto,  _mica mi chiamo Noah!_ " fa per ridere ma si accorge che Noah è proprio dietro di lui "Woah...No, aspetta, non te la sarai presa, eh? Dai, lo sai che sono i soliti scher-DAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
_BOOM!_  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! CHE DOLORE!"  
Duncan rivolge uno sguardo d'approvazione - il primo - a Noah, che chiude la finestra e se ne va. Dopo un breve attimo di silenzio Owen si rivolge a Duncan.  
"Quindi non avete visto nessuno?" "Non l'hai nemmeno descritta, non so come si chiama, niente. Non leggo mica nel pensiero!"  
"Hmm..." "Una cosa di giorno possibilmente!"  
Ezekiel li interrompe da sopra all'albero. "Ma se è quasi mezzanotte?"  
Duncan gli tira un sasso e lo fa cadere a terra, Izzy ridacchia: "Vedo che buttare la gente di sotto è un vizio di famiglia, da noi invece c'è l'usanza di intrecciare delle corone di insalata e mais da mettere in testa agli ospiti! Per non parlare delle feste che facciamo di domenica, in cui..."  
Duncan si batte una mano sulla fronte mentre Izzy continua a parlare per una buona mezz'oretta.  
__  
Parigi, ore 06.00. Sereno.  
"Allora...?" "Niente da fare, sai com'è Heather...Lei e Duncan sono gemelli anche nel carattere, l'unica cosa che li differenzia è che - stranamente - i marmocchi di Duncan sembrano un po' più intelligenti. Comunque nemmeno lui ci ospiterebbe."  
Perfino Lindsay sembra essere preoccupata "E allora dove possiamo andare?"  
"Credo che mio fratello sia disponibile!" Blaineley afferra prontamente il telefono e compone un numero "Che strano, è occupato..."  
"Oh, e adesso?" "Di sicuro sarà per colpa della sciaquetta con cui si è messo, adesso hanno perfino un numero un comune!"  
"Numeri in comunione? Infatti è una cosa assurda, non siete nemmeno cattolici!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Già..."  
__  
Toronto, ore 01.00. Variabile.  
"Perfetto, la mia famiglia mi sbatte fuori, mio nipote si mette a fare casini su un albero e poi mi ritrovo 'sti imbecilli che purtroppo si sono riprodotti. E adesso che succederà, mi faranno una multa per inquinamento acustico?!"  
Zeke annuisce con aria seria "Se continui ad avere questi sbotti d'ira direi proprio di sì." Duncan gli tira un altro sasso "Ehi!"  
Justin si rialza massaggiandosi il viso "Per non parlare dei continui maltrattamenti alla mia faccia..."  
Duncan tira un sasso anche a lui, poi si volta e si rivolge ai coniugi con aria minacciosa. "Eeehm." Owen deglutisce "Si chiama Bridgette. Bionda, occhi verdi, indossa una felpa azzurra..." "No, non l'ho vista, e adesso via di qui." "Calmati, amico, non essere così scort-AAAAAHHH!" Owen si accascia a terra, Izzy corre a soccorrerlo "Owen! Che succede?" "La mia povera pancia...! Fa malissimo!" "Tranquillo, adesso il Signor Punk ti porta all'ospedale."  
"CHE COSA?!" Duncan sgrana gli occhi "Non ci penso nemmeno!"  
"Chi, lui?" Justin scoppia a ridere "Ma se deve chiedere permesso alla mamma per poter prendere la macchina?" "Vuoi che ti tiri un altro sasso?!"  
"Vado a chiamarla." un ghignante Justin rientra in casa cercando Courtney "Mammaaaa?"  
"Justin, che ci fai qui? Non eri in camera tua?" "Sì, finché Noah non mi ha buttato fuori dalla finestra!" "Ah, è quello il problema? Perfetto, adesso lo sistemo io; e a proposito di sistemare...Dov'è tuo padre?" "Ecco...Gli serve la macchina perché deve portare un tizio all'ospedale."  
Courtney scatta e si avvia minacciosamente verso l'uscio di casa "Non mi dire che ha picchiato Zeke pur di farlo scendere dall'albero! Che razza di cavernicolo!" "Ma no, non è per quello!" Courtney non lo ascolta e apre la porta di casa, trovandosi davanti uno Zeke stordito e pieno di lividi.  
"Dove mi trovo?"  
"Ehhh, non cambierà mai..."  
Scuote la testa e poi gli richiude la porta in faccia per tornarsene a dormire, lasciando Duncan di fuori in agonia con quegli altri sconosciuti.

  
  



	6. La corsa all'ospedale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le allegre famiglie si scapicollano dall'altro capo della città per raggiungere l'ospedale di fiducia di Owen e Izzy, dove lavora il fratello di lei, Harold, assistito da Tyler, figlio di lui e Beth. Le tendenze pedofile di Sierra diventano sempre più palesi e terrificanti. Bridgette si fa finalmente sentire.

Family Drama  
 

 __  
Toronto, Martedì ore 01.15. Nuvoloso.  
"Aahhh! Non credo di poter restitere per ancora, sto per morire!" Izzy fa le coccole a Owen e poi si rivolge a Duncan "Forza, _Cresta Smeraldina_ , fa' qualcosa!" "Che vuoi che faccia?! Quella pazza di mia moglie non mi fa usare la macchina!" Duncan si ferma per riflettere, alla fine ha un'illuminazione "Ehi, ma io sono un ribelle e posso farlo comunque!".  
Quando fa per aprire la macchina, però, si accorge di non avere le chiavi.  
"Non mi dire che le chiavi le tiene lei...!" "PFFFFFTT! Ahahahah, ma che sciocchezze dite? Certo che ne avete di fantasia, eh?"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Io adesso rientro, devo andare in bagno...Eh...Non per altro, eh..." si chiude la porta dietro e corre in camera, fulminato dallo sguardo della moglie.  
"Courtney, è una questione importante!" "Certo, probabilmente vuoi fare fuori quel ragazzino investendolo! Ci credo che si è arrampicato di nuovo sull'albero!"  
Duncan le fa cenno di affacciarsi al balcone da dove si vede Owen in preda alle convulsioni "Guarda tu stessa."  
"E quello chi è?" "Un tizio che passava di qui per chiederci di una certa Bridgette, boh..." "Va bene, puoi prendere la macchina, ma verremo tutti quanti! In questo modo non avrai scuse per andare da _Quella_!"  
"TUTTI? Ma siamo in otto, mica ci entriamo tutti!" "Faccio una telefonata, vedrai che il modo lo troviamo..."  
  
_Ottawa, ore 01.15. Variabile._  
Alejandro scende per prendere un bicchier d'acqua e trova Trent seduto davanti alla scrivania che lavora su delle scartoffie.  
" _Hijo_ , che fai sveglio a quest'ora?" "Sto raccogliendo ispirazione per un testo, sai bene che noi Burromuerto siamo uomini passionali!" "Non mettermi in mezzo,  tornatene in camera tua e non rompere!"  
"Ma papà...!" Trent si alza di scatto e gli fa gli occhioni "Perché non capisci come mi sento? Eppure tu ami la mamma anche se lei ti considera inferiore a uno sputo di maiale!" Alejandro singhiozza "C'era proprio bisogno di ricordarmelo?"  
_Driiin!_  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Beh, non rispondi?" "Credevo fosse una domanda retorica. Comunque, se proprio vuoi, è sì: devo combattere per ciò che voglio!"  
"Ma veramente io intendevo..." "No, non c'è bisogno che cambi discorso, non riuscirai a fermarmi!" "Trent...!" "Credevo tu fossi più buono della mamma, invece sei perfido proprio come lei!"  
Sentendo chiamare il proprio nome, Heather raggiunge i due per vedere su cosa c'era da blaterare stavolta. "Qualcuno stava parlando di _me?_ "  
" _Qualcuno stava parlando di me?_ " Trent le fa il verso e poi se ne va sbattendo la porta e urlando "Oh, certo, pensi solo a te stessa! Io difenderò Gwen e non mi importa quello che dirai!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
Trent ritorna, apre la porta e si sporge per urlare un "IO...IO ME NE VADO!" per poi andarsene di nuovo.  
Heather rimane perplessa e a bocca aperta, Alejandro poggia la testa sulla sua spalla: " _Querida_ , dove abbiamo sbagliato con lui?"  
__  
Toronto, ore 01.15. Molto nuvoloso.  
Duncan si mette a braccia conserte e se la ride osservando la moglie spazientita con la cornetta attaccata all'orecchio.  
"Allora?" "Non rispondono! Provo un'ultima volta...Oh, finalmente!"  
"Pronto?" "Oh, Alejandro! Che piacere sentire la tua voce!" "Stavo per dire la stessa cosa!" "Davvero?"  
Attimo di silenzio  
"Certo. _Qué pasa?_ " "Aww, adoro quando parli in spagnolo! Di' qualcos'altro, forza!"  
"EHM-EHM!" Duncan si schiarisce la voce e batte il piede sul pavimento. "Non dovevi dirgli qualcosa?" "Ah, sì, giusto." Courtney ritorna seria e si rivolge nuovamente al cognato "Tu ed Heather avete dimenticato qui Zeke, e stavo pensando...Dal momento che dobbiamo portare un signore all'ospedale tutti insieme e non abbiamo una macchina abbastanza grande, potreste ospitare uno dei bambini mentre tornate a riprendervi il vostro..." "No, aspetta, noi dovremmo riprenderci il ragazzino e andare in ospedale senza motivo solo perché non avete posto in macchina?!" "Non sembrava una cattiva idea finché non l'hai detto..."  
"Ma scusa, non potresti affidare i bambini a Gwen? Se la chiami a quest'ora la disturbi eccome, quindi per te va più che bene!" "Non voglio inimicarmi i miei figli: pensa, già Cody l'ha difesa una volta e Justin ha pure fatto apprezzamenti su di lei!" "Anche Duncan se è per questo, e nemmeno a me dispiace, è semplicemente una ragazza attraente, tutto qua."  
Attimo di silenzio. Courtney trattiene un ringhio.  
"Non so se sia il caso di andare fino a Toronto, sai?" " _Porta quelle chiappe sode qui, adesso!_ " Courtney attacca il telefono e si gira verso Duncan sospirando "Oh, che gente strana che c'è in famiglia!" " _A chi lo dici..._ "  
"RAGAZZIIIII?! VENITE IMMEDIATAMENTE DI SOTTO!"  
Cody, Noah e Justin scendono guardando i genitori con aria rassegnata.  
"Avete trovato la soluzione?" il più grande si massaggia ancora la faccia, sbuffando in sincronia con i fratelli."Soluzione? Qual è il problema adesso?"  
"Dobbiamo portare il ciccione all'ospedale, ma non possiamo lasciarvi da soli e quindi andremo tutti insieme, compresi gli zii e i vostri cugini da Ottawa, così potremo mettere Zeke a post-ehm, potremo farlo tornare a casa."  
Noah inarca un sopracciglio: " _Ma chiamare un'ambulanza no, eh?_ "  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Oh. Non ci avevo pensato."  
_WROOOM!_  
Courtney corre ad affacciarsi di fuori: "Macché...? Siete già qui?" "Sì." risponde Heather sbattendo violentemente lo sportello dell'auto "Inquieti mio marito al punto da fargli applicare la strategia del _'prima arrivi, prima te ne vai'_ , pensa te."  
Noah scuote la testa con fare divertito: "Non oso immaginare se ci fosse stato veramente bisogno...!" "Che intendi?" "Naaah, niente."  
Attimo di silenzio; Owen attacca ad urlare dal dolore.  
Duncan prende un respiro e si rivolge a tutti: "Bene, il grassone e la pazza vengono in macchina con me." "E _me._ " precisa Courtney, al che Duncan se la ride " _Che c'è, non riesci a separarti da me nemmeno per un istante?_ "  
In tutta risposta lei si sgranchisce le dita.  
"Okay, va bene così, poi?" "Gli altri andranno con Heather."  
Noah sbuffa roteando gli occhi: "Genio, lì c'è posto per sei persone e Trent, Katie e Sadie sono già dentro. Rimarremmo comunque fuori! Dovresti fare dei calcoli prima di far venire la gente da Ottawa." "Puoi prenderti gioco delle mie conoscenze aritmetiche fino alle 14.00, ma non sopporto che a quest'ora tu abbia quel tono da saputello!" "Ho il tono da saputello? Me lo potete dimostrare?" Duncan sembra confuso "Come sarebbe?" "In un universo infinito, dove la realtà viene filtrata attraverso le nostre mutevoli percezioni fornire qualsiasi definizione su qualsivolglia cosa non è che speculazione basata solo su dati empirici."  
"Ho seguito solo fino a 'universo infinito'..." Courtney - forse per via dell'orario - sembra essere stanca per arabbiarsi e a quel punto Justin decide di 'farla' ragionare parlandole con tono speranzoso: "Mio fratello si sta comportando in una maniera davvero irrispettosa, ci sarebbe da prenderlo a botte. Posso avere quest'onore, così mi vendico anche della storia della finestra?"  
"EHM-EHM!" Heather li guarda con aria severa "Vogliamo tornare a noi?"  
"Non c'è posto, fine. Non è che ci sia tanto da capire, però almeno Cody potreste provare a portarlo con voi..."  
Nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase che Sierra, a sentir nominare il nome di Cody, arriva tutta eccitata su una nuova auto fiammante. "Lo porto io, lo porto io!"  
"E tu da dove sbuchi?" "Non importa, basta che io possa stare col piccolo Cody! _Posso portarli io i vostri figlioli..._ "  
Courtney ha un'aria sconcertata nel vedere lo sguardo affatto rassicurante di Sierra "Non so, non penso sia una buona idea..." "STARESTE INSINUANDO CHE NON VI FIDATE DI ME?!" "Ma no, intendevo...Non so se c'è posto per tutti, ecco..."  
Duncan si rivolge a Courtney sussurrandole all'orecchio: "Se salta addosso al ragazzino è colpa tua, va bene?" "...Ma quella è gigante ed è anche stupida, e questa è una PESSIMA combinazione!" "Hai ragione, ti farà a pezzettini."  
Sierra sbatte le ciglia e sibila con tono semi-minaccioso: "Allora posso portarli in macchina? Io sono un'adulta responsabile in fatto di minori, cosa credete?"  
"Eeeh..." Heather commenta sottovoce con fare disgustato mentre Cody inizia a strillare in preda al pianto isterico "Pure _troppo_ responsabile..."  
"Sciocchini! Io adoro Cody e non gli farei mai del male: come potrei? Lo amo proprio perché è così innocente..."  
"E TE LO CREDO!" rispondono tutti all'unanimità urlando "CODY E' UN BAMBINO!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"...Sierra?" "Izzy!" Sierra corre immediatamente ad abbracciarla "Oh, da quanto tempo!"  
"Vi conoscete?" "Ahaha, sì!" Izzy prende a saltellare "Eravamo in cura nello stesso reparto, degenza psichiatrica degli adolescenti!" "Oh, è vero." Sierra annuisce e sospira come a dire 'che bei tempi!', poi aggiunge "Ti ricordi quando abbiamo attaccato gli iracheni col bazooka di carta stagnola?" "Che esperienza folle, troppo divertente! Accidenti quanto tempo è passato da quando eravamo in cura..."  
"Già, a proposito di cura..." Owen è ancora accasciato a terra e agonizzante, coi lacrimoni agli occhi "STO MORENDO, E CHE CACCHIO!"  
"Ah, già, quasi dimenticavo..." Duncan si fa pensieroso "Perfetto! Per nostra fortuna abbiamo un ospedale proprio a pochi passi da qui!" Noah sospira esasperato "E allora potevi portarcelo a piedi!"  
Izzy patpatta Noah e sorride "Naaah, è meglio andare nell'ospedale dove lavora mio fratello: è un po' più lontano, ma preferisco così!" Duncan si rivolge al figlio puntandogli il dito con fare derisorio "HAAAAA! Visto?" "La faccenda continua a non avere senso, ma okay..." Noah torna a rivolgersi ad Izzy "Hai detto leggermente più lontano da qui...Di quanto, per l'esattezza?" "Dall'altra parte della città!"  
Owen sviene.  
"Eh sì, quello è l'unico posto con gente affidabile!" "Oh beh." Heather commenta nuovamente sottovoce "Visto che si tratta di suo fratello..." "Dobbiamo andare lì per forza, tanto a quest'ora non c'è traffico e non vedo dove sia il problema!"  
_plic plic plic_  
Sierra si guarda attorno, cercando di scorgere delle erbacce in giardino "Mi sa che pioverà, volete che intrecci qualche barca?" "Esagerata!" ribatte Duncan " _Quanta acqua potrà mai cadere?_ "  
Neanche a dirlo, scoppia un violento acquazzone che fradicia tutti quanti in un batter d'occhio.  
Attimo di silenzio, Courtney si volta con aria omicida verso il marito: "DUNCAN?!" "...Sìììì?" "LE HAI ABBASSATE LE SERRANDE, VERO?!" "Ehm...Ceeerto. Scusa un attimo!"  
Courtney si batte una mano sulla fronte.  
__  
_Ore 03.30. Tempesta._  
Izzy si diverte ad arrampicarsi per tutta l'auto, spesso e volentieri colpendo Duncan, e se la ride: "Ahahah, sì, ci manca solo metà strada! No, aspetta...Perché hai girato a destra? Dovevi girare a sinistra, non a destra!" "Ho capito che ospedale è, sono molto esperto in questo campo!"  
"Ah sì?" Courtney inarca un sopracciglio e si mette a braccia conserte "Sentiamo, come si chiama la via?" "Eeeehm...Via del san...Santa? Coso...Vabbè, il nome della via è irrilevante, ho capito che zona è!" "E secondo te ci sono mucche vicino a quella zona?"  
_Muuuuuuuu!_  
"Ammettilo, ci siamo persi." "Non ci siamo persi, non siamo...Ancora arrivati, smettila di assillarmi, donna!"  
Izzy fa loro cenno di fermarsi, ridacchiando: "Scusate, è colpa mia, ho tenuto la mappa al contrario!" si affaccia dal finestrino rivolgendosi agli altri che sono dietro "Ragazzi, dobbiamo fare dietrofront, il Signor Porcospino Verde ha sbagliato strada!"  
Duncan ringhia e si rivolge a Courtney "Oh, questa poi...!" "Sta' zitto e guida."  
  
_Ore 05.30. Pioggia._  
"Siamo arrivati!"  
"Oh, finalmente! Non ci credevo più dal momento che QUALCUNO ha sbagliato strada, giusto Duncan?!" lui si limita ad annuire e sospirare mentre esce dall'auto, poi si imbatte in una spiacevole sorpresa "Oh cavolo!" "Che c'è adesso?" "Il peso di quel grassone mi ha fatto sprofondare le ruote di dietro della macchina!" " _Ti_ ha fatto sprofondare le ruote di dietro?! Guarda che la macchina è mia!"    
"Ehm, scusate? Starei sopportando da cinque ore e mezza..."  
Duncan e Courtney sbuffano in coro "Tsk, che noioso!"  
\---  
La famiglia è riunita in sala d'attesa, aspettando un segno da qualcuno. Ad un certo punto arriva un dottore dall'aria buffa, che li scruta con aria divertita.  
"Cos'hai da ridere, quattrocchi?!" "Chi, io? Oh...Niente. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Courtney si alza sbuffando e si avvicina minacciosamente al dottore: "Senta, noi abbiamo già abbastanza problemi. Veda di non peggiorare la situazione, capito dottor...Doris McGrady?!" "Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, per l'esattezza!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"L'ho preso da mia madre...TI CREA PROBLEMI?!" "No! E a lei, invece...?"  
Altro attimo di silenzio.  
"Dunque, torniamo al paziente...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Non tenermi sulle spine, fratellone!" Izzy lo guarda con aria preoccupata "Come sta mio marito?" "Perché, tu ti sei sposata con quel pachiderma?!" "Sì, abbiamo anche una figlia. Perché, tu allora? Ti sei messo con quella cozza di Beth!" "L'ho fatto solo per mandare avanti la stirpe, io odio quella donna! Infatti tu mi hai detto di essere sterile, e quindi ho dovuto farlo. Fosse per me sarei rimasto celibe!"  
Katie e Sadie attaccano a sparlare di lui sottovoce, ridacchiando: "Non solo se fosse stato per lui, è così strano...!" "Già, e poi ha tutta l'aria di essere uno sfigato..."  
"EHM-EHM."  
"Beh, okay..." ammette Izzy "Dopo quell'incidente che mi è successo nelle forze armate ho avuto parecchi problemi. Problemi che poi si sono risolti da soli, ed abbiamo avuto Bridgette. Ci tenevo che nascesse in mezzo ai lupi, proprio come me!" con un salto scatta in piedi sulla sedia e caccia un forte ululato, per poi ridere sguaiatamente. Heather si batte una mano sulla fronte, scuotendo la testa, e poi sbuffa sonoramente: "Oh, insomma, 'sto paziente?"  
"Sì, giusto...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Ehm, sì, dunque...Diciamo che la vibrazione che ha impostato al cellulare è molto forte e...Ha il cellulare incastrato tra le pieghe della pancia e non riusciamo a rimuoverlo perché la superficie è troppo scivolosa! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Tutti urlano in contemporanea un: "CHE SCHIFO, OWEN!"  
Heather si blocca e guarda il dottore con aria confusa: "Fammi capire, lo stanno chiamando da sei ore di fila?!" "Cavolo!" commenta Duncan "Quel qualcuno dev'essere perfino più ossessivo di mia moglie!"  
"COSA HAI DETTO?!" "Niente, niente...!" Alejandro commenta soffocando un singhiozzo "Almeno lei ti ama...Sigh..." "Ma anch'io ti amo, cosa credi?" sorride Heather "Io non sono brava a dimostrarlo, ma ti amo davvero per quello che sei. Tu sei così...Così..." Katie e Sadie sospirano a sentire queste parole, poi lei si fa ghignante come sempre "Sei ricco, no?" Alejandro scuote la testa e si alza, sospirando esasperato "Vado un attimo in bagno, poi vado a trovare Sierra con gli altri ragazzini al bar di sotto..." se ne va malcelando il proprio dolore, al che Heather alza le spalle " _Pft, uomini! Dici loro che ami davvero i loro soldi e hanno pure il coraggio di lamentarsi!_ "  
A interrompere l'inevitabile, ennesimo attimo di silenzio imbarazzante ci pensa una voce proveniente da un'altra stanza che si rivolge al dottore: "Ehi pa', ce l'ho fatta, ce l'ho fatta!" "Tyler, quante volte ti ho detto che in ambito professionale non puoi chiamarmi papà? Oh beh. Signori, vi presento mio figlio e assistente, Tyler McGrady." "Piacere di conoscervi. Sono riuscito ad estrarre il cellulare, scusate il disagio ma lì c'era veramente di tutto...!"  
Owen arriva nella stanza tutto contento, rovistando tra le pieghe della sua pancia: "Oh, ecco il cane che stavo cercando...!" Tyler, sconvolto ma anche divertito, gli passa il cellulare "Risponda, se la chiamano da quasi sei ore deve essere importante." Owen annuisce agguanta il cellulare.  
"Pronto?" "Ciao papà! Tutto bene...?" Owen si guarda intorno notando l'aria omicida dei presenti "Eeeehm...Sì, si va avanti. Ma dove sei, piccola?" "Ti ho chiamato proprio per dirti che stanotte dormo da Geoff e non devi preoccuparti per me! Scusa se ti ho svegliato, ma non volevo che ti preoccupassi." "Oh, capisco." "Bene, ora ti devo lasciare, è da ore che mi stanno facendo una chiamata dall'altra linea. Vabbè che è quell'odiosa di Blaineley, però..." "Ehm, Bridgette?" "Sì, giusto, meglio non perdersi in chiacchiere. Ci sentiamo domani, okay? 'Notte!"  
_Tuuuu...Tuuu...Tuuuu._  
Owen ripone il cellulare in tasca: "Eheh, allora che si fa?"  
_POW!_  
__  
Ore 7.00. Sereno.  
Duncan e Courtney si ritrovano da soli a parlare fra loro durante la strada del ritorno.  
"Beh, dai, se non altro è finito tutto per il meglio..." Ducan fa un sorriso stanco "Tutto, dici? E la mia macchina?!" Duncan fa per parlare "E le serrande che non hai abbassato?!" "Vabbè, tanto abbiamo assunto Gwen per pulirle!" "Oh, certo, pensi sempre a Gwen!"  
L'espressione di Duncan si fa effettivamente pensierosa.  
"GWEN!" "Eh, e io che ho detto?" "No, no, Gwen è..." "Oh! _Oooooohh..._ "  
Gwen difatti sta davanti alla porta di casa loro e bussa da ore. Quando prova ad aprire inizia a suonare l'allarme e una vecchietta le si avvicina.  
"Cosa stavi cercando di fare, eh mascalzoncella?" "No, aspetti, io posso spiegare..." "Lo spiegherai alla polizia, mhh!" "Ma no, aspetti! Lei mi sta accusando ingiustamente!" Gwen dà una gomitata alla vecchietta per divincolarsi e questa le spruzza lo spray anti-aggressore negli occhi per poi andarsene "DAAAAAHHH! PERCHE' A ME, PERCHééééé?!?"

  
  



	7. Telefonate demenziali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris e la sua nuova mogliettina Blaineley si preparano insieme alla figlia Lindsay per il viaggio verso il Canada. Duncan ha un problema con le gomme dell'auto sulla strada del ritorno, ma in compenso ha un'idea geniale per aiutare Gwen.

Family Drama

 __  
Toronto, Martedì ore 8.30. Sereno.  
Duncan è intento a spingere la macchina mentre Courtney gli urla dal finestrino, finché non gli squilla il cellulare.  
_Nananananana, nanananana nananananaaaaaa!_  
I wanna be, I wanna be... I wanna be famous!  
Duncan lo prende subito e appena vede che la chiamata è di Gwen gli brillano gli occhi: "AMORE MI-" si blocca notando lo sguardo omicida di Courtney "...Mi è arrivata una chiamata da Gwen. Potrebbe essere importante: io rispondo, okay?"  
Courtney ringhia.  
"Grazie cara, sei sempre tanto comprensiva! Pronto?" "Duncan sei tu? Aiutami, ti prego!" "Che succede?" "Stavo aprendo la porta d'ingresso quando è scattato l'allarme, mi hanno scambiata per una ladra e mi hanno arrestata! Fa' qualcosa!" "Ma tu sei vicina all'ospedale?" "Quale ospedale?" "Quello che sta a via... Via del... Sann-ta... Coso, quello là!" "Ehm..." "Non ti preoccupare, il tempo di spingere la macchina fino all'altra della città e arrivo. Resisti Gwen!"  
"Duncan? Duncan! ... Uff, ha riattaccato." l'agente si avvicina a Gwen e batte un dito sul suo orologio da polso per metterle fretta "Ora sai cosa devi fare, signorina. In cella!" "Perché? Io sono innocente!" "Certo, dicono tutti così..." fa per scortarla alla prima cella vuota, ma lei protesta "Gulp... Devo proprio starmene qui tutta sola? Soffro di claustrofobia, ho bisogno che qualcuno mi stia vicino nel caso in cui..." "Beh, in fondo non sei così pericolosa da non poter stare in cella con altre persone. Se proprio vuoi delle compagne... Ti presento Eva e Jo." "Salve, Eva e Jo."  
Jo rimane immobile a fissarla, con un sopracciglio inarcato, mentre Eva ringhia.  
Gwen si schiarisce la voce e parla più forte e più lentamente:"Buongiorno."  
Eva si alza di colpo e la sbatte al muro prendendola a schiaffi:"L'ABBIAMO CAPITO CHE CI HAI SALUTATE, NON SIAMO MICA DELLE IDIOTE! E POI SIAMO IN GALERA, COME CAVOLO POTREBBE ESSERE UN BUON GIORNO?! O FORSE SEI TALMENTE IDIOTA DA NON SAPERE NEMMENO COSA SIGNIFICHI, LA PAROLA "BUONGIORNO"?! EH, EEEEH?!? RISPONDI, RAGAZZINA, RISPONDI!" "I-i-i-io sono innocente!" Jo scuote la testa "Pft, pivella!"  
  
Courtney posa una mano sulla spalla di Duncan, che ha un'aria molto preoccupata "...Allora?" "L'hanno arrestata, credono che sia una ladra!" "Cosa, le ruba-fidanzati finiscono in carcere? A saperlo l'avrei denunciata un sacco di tempo fa!" viene guardata malissimo "Cioè, che... Ehm, peccato?" Duncan alza gli occhi al cielo "Ma perché sto ancora a parlare con te?" "Oh, certo, fai l'esasperato adesso... E poi era solo una battuta: certi cavernicoli come te è meglio perderli che trovarli!" "Certo, come vuoi tu. Intanto che finisci di straparlare faccio una telefonata." compone il numero telefonico, risponde Sierra.  
"Pronto?" "Oh, ciao. Tutto bene da quelle parti?" "E come potrebbe non andare bene, c'è Cody qui con me! Voi a che punto siete? Vi manca tanto per tornare a casa?" "Ecco... Non ci siamo ancora mossi." "C'è traffico?" "No, è che... Non ci siamo ancora mossi dall'ospedale." "Quindi avremo più tempo per noi, iiiiiiiih!" "Ma che fine ha fatto Heather?" "Oh, Alejandro sta sbrigando le faccende di casa e lei supervisiona." "Eheh, si vede che è mia sorella: bisogna saper domare il proprio partner!" neanche il tempo di finire la frase, che Courtney batte impazientemente il piede a terra, a braccia conserte "Hai finito con quel dannato telefono? Guarda che la ricarica non te la pago!" "Ehm... Non è che potresti passarmela?" "Certo! Del resto ho di meglio da fare." Duncan la sente urlare dall'altro capo del telefono "HEATHER! TI VUOLE DUNCAN AL TELEFONO!" "NON SERVE CHE URLI COME UN' OSSESSA, ARRIVO!" "GUARDA CHE TU STAI URLANDO!" "NO, TU STAI URLANDO!" "NO, TU STAI URLANDO!" "Argh, lasciamo perdere... Pronto?"  
_Tuuu... Tuuu... Tuuu...._  
  
_Parigi, ore 13.30. Nuvoloso._  
Blaineley si porta l'indice al mento mentre conta i bagagli: "Okay, le mie valigie sono a posto. Per il resto è tutto pronto?"  
Lindsay arriva con un piatto "Sì, ho preparato il mio speciale dolce ripieno di Nutella. Ho fatto come mi avete detto voi, stavolta ho usato la carta da forno!"  
Nonostante ciò, si vede che parte del dolce è rimasta attaccata e Lindsay ha ben pensato di coprire il tutto con una spolverata eterogenea di zucchero a velo. Blaineley e Chris osservano perplessi.  
"Come sarebbe a dire che hai usato la carta da forno? Non vedi che è tutto attaccato?" "Io l'ho messa tra uno strato del dolce e l'altro, ho fatto tipo rotolo! Non si fa così...?" "Ehm, certo. C'è solo un problema: così viene rovinato il sapore del dolce." "Niente paura, gente, vuol dire che ci metterò un sacco di ingredienti saporiti: un altro po' di zucchero, ketchup, una bella spalmata di formaggio fuso e alla fine un po' di pepe per gradire!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Et voilà, bon apetit! Non siate timidi!"  
Altro attimo di silenzio.  
"Ehm..." "Assaggiate, non fate complimenti!" Chris risponde in un mix di esasperazione e di ilarità insieme " _Oh, e chi li fa?_ "  
Blaineley invece sembra tutt'altro che divertita: "Ewww, sembra una prova da reality show..." "Già, la nostra famiglia potrebbe far grande carriera in questo campo ed allora diventeremmo ricchi!"  
Lindsay sorride "Allora vi piace?" "M-m-ma... La Nutella... Col ketchup... Col formaggio fuso e la carta da forno..." "Siete cattivi! Fuffy invece apprezzava tantissimo la mia cucina ed infatti è andato a dire a tutti i suoi amici cagnolini quanto sono brava! A proposito, quand'è che torna?"  
Flashback nella mente di Blaineley e Chris in cui seppelliscono una scatola con scritto "Qui giace Fuffy il chihuaha morto".  
"Eeeehm, Chris? Quando ha detto che torna, Fuffy?" "Ohem... Ecco, lui..."  
Lindsay fa la classica faccia da cucciolo, con i lacrimoni agli occhi.  
"Lui è... Oh sì, è andato direttamente in Canada! Sapeva che dobbiamo andarci anche noi e quindi ha deciso di aspettarci lì." "Che bello! Vado a truccarmi per l'occasione!" "Intanto che finisci, faccio una telefonata." compone il numero di Duncan "Ooooh, chi si sente!" "Da quanto tempo! Che ti serve?" "Vitto e alloggio, temo che mi abbiano confiscato le ville che ho comprato con denaro 'ricavato in maniera illegale'. Pff, che razza di idioti." "E io che ci guadagno?" "C'è una bella ragazza che vorrei farti conoscere..." "Bionda, occhi azzurri, tettona ed incredibilmente stupida?" "Esattamente!" "Perfetto, il mio genere preferito!" "Grazie, sapevo che saresti stato comprensivo. Tu sei sempre stato il figlio che mi è piaciuto di più." "Heather ti ha detto di no, vero?" "Mi ha riattaccato il telefono in faccia... A proposito, ci sono novità in famiglia?" "Oh sì, l'ho chiamata giusto ora: stanotte abbiamo viaggiato tutti verso l'ospedale del San... Santa... Coso, quello là!" "...Ah."  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Sì, ora ti spiego: c'era un tizio che aveva il cellulare incastrato nelle pieghe della pancia e che gli vibrava perché un'altra tizia ancora lo stava chiamando; la moglie mi ha obbligato a portarlo dall'altra parte della città ma poi abbiamo bucato e allora i ragazzini se li sono portati via Alejandro, Sierra ed Heather. Ho chiamato per chiedere dei mocciosi ma c'era gente che strillava e non ho capito niente. Comunque dal momento che sono stati ad Ottawa non hanno potuto aprire a Gwen che adesso fa la donna delle pulizie e poi lei è stata arrestata perché la credevano una ladra. Capito?" "Eeehm, certo... E tu come vorresti risolvere la situazione?" "Hmmm... Non so, poi ti faccio sapere. Allora siamo d'accordo?" "Sì sì, ci vediamo all'aeroporto dopo il volo. Sono sicuro che Lindsay muore dalla voglia di conoscerti." "Ci conto, allora. Ciao ciao!"  
  __  
Toronto, ore 9.00. Sereno.  
"Chi era al telefono?" "Mio padre, dice che è in partenza per tornare qui. Gli ho raccontato le ultime novità, ma niente di che."  
Durante il suo intervento sarcastico, la voce di Courtney sale di qualche ottava, non lasciando presagire niente di buono: " _Già, siamo bloccati qui da ore, ma niente di che..._ " "Ringrazia che non ci sono i marmocchi, altrimenti sarebbe stata una vera tragedia!" "Ora hai finito con le telefonate, vero? O devi ancora parlare con la tua darkettona?!" Duncan si agita "Oh cacchio, ho dimenticato di dirle una cosa importante! Forse le è rimasto ancora qualche minuto da usare, è bene che provi a chiamarla!" "Duncan?! Questa è la QUARTA telefonata in mezz'ora!" "Però ne ho effettuate solo due, quindi quelle ricevute non contano ed è come se non avessi mai parlato con Gwen. Hmmm..." assume un'aria pensierosa "Quindi dovrei comportarmi come se non sapessi che è in carcere?"  
"Okay, prendi quel maledetto telefono, basta che la smetti di delirare!" "Ehm, pronto? Vorrei parlare con Gwen... Eh..." si volta velocemente verso Courtney "Come faceva di cognome?" "Fahlenbock." "Gwen Fahrenheit. _Come, scusa? Che c'entra il grado Celsius?_ "  
Courtney si batte una mano sulla fronte "Fahlenbock!" inizia a borbottare sottovoce "Ma guarda te che razza di deficiente, gli devo pure ricordare il cognome dell'amante..." "Gwen Fahlenbock. Sì sì, grazie."  
"Pronto?" "Gwen!!" "Oh, Duncan, finalmente! Stai venendo a salvarmi? Ti manca molto?" "Ehm... C'è un po' di traffico e allora..." "Non ti sei neanche mosso, vero?" "Già, ma mi sono ricordato di una cosa importante!" "Cosa aspetti? Spara!" "All'entrata, sotto lo zerbino, c'è un duplicato della chiave! Non sei contenta, Gwen?"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"...Gwen?...Gwen?"  
"MA VAFFANCULO!"  
_Tuuu... Tuuuu... Tuuuu..._  
"Ma che ho detto di male?"


	8. Ancora telefonate demenziali. E sfortuna, tanta sfortuna per Courtney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuove parentele a dir poco scioccanti emergono. Courtney riceve una serie di telefonate spiacevoli. Per una serie di equivoci dovuti alle suddette telefonate, deve prepararsi ad ospitare: i suoi genitori (mamma e Chef) con i suoi fratelli B, DJ e LeShawna e l'intero ramo della famiglia di suo marito, sostituito da Brick più sua figlia Dawn, fidanzata di Scott, che sostituisce la sorella Gwen.

 

Family Drama

 _Toronto, Martedì ore 12.00. Nuvoloso._  
Jo ed Eva si stavano dilettando ad infilare la testa di Gwen nel gabinetto, fino all'arrivo dell'agente, che cerca Gwen con lo sguardo oltre le sbarre: "Gwen Fahlenbock?" "Sì?" "Hai una visita da uno che sostiene di essere il tuo amante." "Oh, finalmente!" "Fossi in te aspetterei a dirlo: si è portato anche la mogliettina." "Oh...Giusto." "Lo faccio entrare. Avete quindici minuti, non uno di più non uno di meno." "D'accordo..."  
Scortato dall'agente, Duncan viene chiuso in cella con le ragazze, che lo guardano tutte malissimo. Ad aggiungere ancora più imbarazzo all'atmosfera, il suo intervento ebete: "Gwen! Ti ricordavo più pallida di viso, sai? Sei sexy comunque!"  
Eva inizialmente rimane incredula, poi si avvicina pericolosamente a Gwen con fare minaccioso:"UN MOMENTO..." "Cos'ho fatto stavolta?" "Tu ti sei andata ad immischiare nella vita privata di MIO figlio sapendo che è già sposato con la ragazza che IO ho scelto per lui?!" Gwen si volta verso Duncan "Lei è TUA MADRE?!" "Beh...Sì, ma non è che mi abbiano parlato molto di lei..." Eva si rivolge al figlio, ringhiando e aggrottando il monociglio "Che ti ha detto quell'idiota di Chris?" "Beh..."  
_flashback nella mente di Duncan_  
Chris si asciuga una lacrima di commozione "Sai, figliolo? Con quel monociglio... Sei la copia sputata di tua madre!"  
fine del flashback  
"Hmm...Naaah, niente di che."  
Gwen si morde il labbro inferiore toccandosi il gomito come è solita fare quando è in imbarazzo e si rivolge ad Eva: "Io non sapevo, comunque non c'è bisogno di fare tanti casini per niente, in fondo possiamo benissimo andare tutti d'amore e d'accordo, no?"  
Jo e Courtney, che avevano finora assistito alla scena lanciando sguardi truci a Duncan e Gwen, commentano sottovoce: "Che cosa patetica..." "Non dirlo a me, ho a che fare con quest'idiota tutti i giorni..." "E lui vuole lasciarti per quella?" "Si amano perché sono uguali: due punk con qualche buco in quelle teste bacate!" "Spero solo che le mie figlie non siano peggiorate fino a raggiungere queste condizioni, pft! _Sarebbe un disonore per la famiglia Fahlenbock!_ "  
Gwen sgrana gli occhi "Fahlenbock?!" Courtney le fa eco "Fahlenbock?!" Duncan si associa, probabilmente senza nemmeno capire " _Fahrenheit?_!"  
Jo sbuffa: "Che c'è, ragazzina, qual è il tuo problema?" "Io mi chiamo Fahlenbock!" "Non è possibile...!" Eva guarda Jo incredula "Lei è TUA FIGLIA?!" "No, no, ci sarà sicuramente un errore...Tu avrai il cognome di tuo padre e io non ho fratelli, sarà un'omonimia..." "Veramente no, ho preso il cognome da mia madre, perché mio padre fa McArthur di cognome..." "BRICK?!" "MAMMA?!"  
Duncan rimane anch'egli sbigottito: "GWEN?!" Courtney guarda il marito con aria turbata "DUNCAN?!"  
Dopo un breve attimo di silenzio, Eva sbraita nuovamente: "Oh, ma insomma! Vogliamo finirla una buona volta con questo teatrino da quattro soldi?!"  
Courtney annuisce con convinzione, irritando Duncan "Eva ha ragione, forse è il caso di andarcene e basta." "Ti piacerebbe, eh? Tirerò Gwen fuori di qui, che ti piaccia o no." "Fallo, non mi importa, basta che io possa uscire da questo postaccio! Me ne torno a casa coi mezzi e mi faccio una dormita, quando arrivi a casa prendi la chiave sotto allo zerbino perché non voglio essere disturbata. Ci vediamo dopo." "A dopo..."  
  
_Toronto, ore 13.30. Variabile._  
Una volta tornata a casa, Courtney saluta i figli e si stende sul divano, stanchissima. Cody corre verso di lei urlando con un tono spiacevolmente squillante: "Mamma, mamma! è vero che Gwen è andata in prigione?" Courtney risponde trattenendo un risolino isterico: "Sì, figliolo, sì." "Questo è perché quando eri giovane ti ha rubato il fidanzato?"  
Justin e Noah scoppiano a ridere.  
"SILENZIO! Come sarebbe a dire _quando ero giovane_?!" Justin continua a ridere "Non ti preoccupare, mamma, in fondo Cody è solo un bambino! Lo sai che i bambini non stanno mai zitti e a volte dicono la verità anche se non dovrebbero."  
Attimo di silenzio.  
Courtney si sgranchisce le mani e si massaggia le tempie: "Avete ringraziato zia Heather e zio Alejandro per avervi riportati a casa?" i figli annuiscono "Bene, allora se non vi spiace, adesso vorrei..."  
_Driiin!_  
Scuote la testa come per dire 'come non detto' e alza la cornetta: "Pronto?!" "Figliola cara?" "Mamma?!" "Come stai?" "Bene, finché non ho conosciuto Duncan. Tu?" "Eh, sì, insomma, si va avanti... _A fatica._ " "Come sarebbe a dire?" "Ci pignorano la casa e quindi ci andremo a stabilire da voi, non è un problema, vero?" Courtney, sconvolta, lascia cadere la cornetta a terra e appena la riprende ringhia "CHE VUOL DIRE CHE VI PIGNORANO LA CASA?!" "Sai come sono tuo padre e i tuoi fratelli..." "Cosa hanno combinato stavolta?!" "Da quando DJ ha cominciato a lavorare al ristorante con tuo padre ci sono stati diversi problemi: all'inizio i clienti sono aumentati grazie al suo talento in cucina, ma quando c'è stata l'invasione di topi e scarafaggi non se l'è sentita di ucciderli o di pagare qualcuno per disinfestare il locale e allora oltre alla chiusura del locale ci sono state parecchie cause in cui abbiamo perso tutti i soldi e siamo andati in rovina." "E ME LO DICI COSì?!" "In che altro modo avrei dovuto dirtelo?" "Ti rendi conto che devo trovare in casa lo spazio per farci dormire DIECI PERSONE?! Senza contare le spese che aumentano e...!" "Oh, ma non ti preoccupare! La figlia di Chris ci ha chiamati ed ha detto che sarebbe venuta anche lei con tutta la sua famiglia, che sarebbe stato tutto come un pigiama party!" Courtney inizia a sibilare tenendo i denti stretti " _Un pigiama party, eh? CAPISCO..._ " "Oh beh, allora ci vediamo stasera! Ciao!"  
_Tuuu...Tuu...Tuuu..._  
"ARGH! ADESSO MI SENTE!" Courtney compone in fretta e furia un altro numero telefonico, risponde Heather "Pronto?" "HEATHER, CHE STORIA è MAI QUESTA?!" "Eh?" "Quella del pigiama party di stasera che hai dato a casa mia con la tua famiglia, non fare la finta tonta!" Heather ride " _Pigiama party? A casa tua? Stasera? Non sei vecchia per queste cose?_ " "Sei tu che l'hai organizzato!" "Oh beh..." Heather tira fuori un finto tono gentile, senza però nascondere il messaggio beffardo "Se vuoi invitarmi puoi anche dirmelo direttamente! Non c'è bisogno che tu ricorra a questo stratagemma, verrò senz'altro, ciaaaaaoooo!" "No, aspetta...!"  
Non fa nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che _quella scroccona di Heather_ attacca, allora compone nervosamente un altro numero, le risponde una voce estranea.  
"Pronto?" "Duncan?" "Aspetti un secondo."  
"Pronto?" "DUNCAN!  DOVE SEI?!" "Eh, sto all'ospedale del San...Santa...All'ospedale, insomma. Volevo provare a vedere se si poteva fare qualcosa per la macchina, ma ce l'hanno fregata." "CI HANNO RUBATO LA MACCHINA?! MA SE HA LE RUOTE BUCATE?!" "Sì, ma lo sai come è fatto Scott..." "Ma Scott non era in galera?!" "Ce l'hanno risbattuto proprio adesso, pensa un po'. Te lo passo?"  
Duncan si è tradito con quest'ultima frase.  
"...Scusa, ma tu non eri all'ospedale?" "Ceeeerto, perché me lo chiedi?" "DUNCAN...!" "Okay, sì, ho picchiato uno sbirro e ora sono di nuovo in galera, ti crea problemi?!" "Certo che mi crea problemi, i miei si sono autoivintati qua e ora anche tua sorella vuole venire qua con tutta la famiglia!" "Senza dimenticare che torna anche mio padre dalla Francia e dobbiamo ospitare lui e la gnocca che mi deve far conoscere!" "COSA?! Non avevi detto che tornava in Canada e basta?!" "...Mi sa che mi sono dimenticato di dirtelo." "E ADESSO VUOI DIRMI CHE FACCIO, RAZZA DI IMBECILLE?! NON SOLO TUTTI SI AUTOINVITANO DA ME SENZA IL MIO CONSENSO MA SI ASPETTANO ANCHE DI VEDERE TE! NON CAPISCI IN CHE SITUAZIONE MI TROVO?!" "Scusa, ti devo lasciare, sono finiti i miei minuti giornalieri."  
__Tuuu...Tuuu...Tuuuu...__  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!"  
Ma Courtney, nonostante le sfuriate, non si perde d'animo e compone ancora un altro numero...  
"Vorrei parlare con la signorina Gwen Fahlenbock. Dica che Courtney le deve parlare." "Spiacente, ma Gwen Fahlenbock ha già effettuato la sua chiamata giornaliera." "Allora posso parlare con Jo Fahlenbock?" "Gliela chiamo, ancora non ha utilizzato la sua chiamata."  
Courtney sospira mentre l'agente si allontana per andare a chiamare Jo "Speriamo che questo funzioni..." "Pronto?" "Jo, finalmente! Ho bisogno di parlarti." " _A me?_ Tsk!" "Ho bisogno che Gwen esca di prigione, non posso gestire la casa da sola, ma ora che pure quel deficiente di Duncan si è fatto sbattere al fresco nel tentativo di tirarla fuori ho bisogno di una mano." "Per quanto io intimorisca la gente di questo posto ed abbia indubbiamente una certa autorità, non credo che Gwen uscirà stasera e tanto meno Duncan. Posso mandarti un sostituto..." "Un sostituto?" "Per tuo marito, intendo. Parlane con mia figlia Dawn, lei saprà convincerlo. Ora ti do il numero." Courtney annota il numero che le viene dettato "E lei potrà aiutarmi?" "Certo! Poi ti ricontatterò per farti sapere come ricambiare il favore..." "Va bene, ci sentiamo presto!"  
Compone l'ennesimo numero.  
"Pronto?" "Dawn Fahlenbock?" "Sono io. Chi parla?" "Sono Courtney Hatchet McLean, tua madre mi ha dato il tuo contatto." "Mi dica." "Ho bisogno che tuo padre si spacci per mio marito, non chiedermi altro. Devi convincerlo a venire da me." "Mio padre è il mio unico parente che non è in carcere! A parte zio Brady, ma lui è sempre in viaggio per motivi di lavoro e..." "Vieni anche tu a sostituire tua sorella, lei mi faceva da domestica." "Scusi, non pensa che potremmo avere altri impegni?" "Non mi interessa. Vieni, punto e basta. Ti richiamo tra un po' per mandarti l'indirizzo, non discutere." "Ma...!"  
Courtney riattacca e sorride compiaciuta: "Ed anche questa è andata!"  
Il telefono squilla nuovamente e il sorriso si affloscia in meno di mezzo secondo.  
"Lo sapevo, ho cantato vittoria troppo presto. Pronto?" una voce maschile parla dall'altro capo del telefono "Lei è la signora Courtney Hatchet McLean?" "Sì. Chi parla?" "Non ha importanza. _Avrei delle domande da porle su come passerà la sua serata..._ " Courtney rotea gli occhi e fa una smorfia di disgusto "Fantastico, ci mancavano pure i maniaci adesso." "Conosce per caso una ragazza...?" "Senti, basta con questi scherzi, hai sbagliato proprio persona..." "Quindi non è la signora Courtney Hatchet McLean?" "Certo che sono io!" "Allora mi faccia finire! Conosce per caso Zoey McGrady?" "Chi? Mai sentita prima!" "Allora lei non si presenterà a casa sua stasera..." "Mi auguro di no, già arriverà mezzo mondo!" "...E la signora Anne Maria Burromuerto?" "Lei è la sorella di mio cognato Alejandro, probabilmente verrà anche lei. Perché queste domande?" "Lei è sicura che Zoey non verrà?" "Non so nemmeno chi sia questa Zoey!" "Non si devono assolutamente incontrare!" "Non si incontreranno, _signor ChiunqueTuSia_ , te lo prometto. Ora lasciami in pace!"  
Courtney riattacca e guarda il telefono con aria minacciosa come per dire ' _Guai a te se provi a squillare di nuovo_ '. Eppure, appena si risiede, il telefono squilla di nuovo e a quel punto risponde praticamente urlando:"E ADESSO CHE C'è?!?!"  
"Courtney! _Radiosa come al solito, eh?_ Indovina chi sono? Sono Scott!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"...Allora?" "Allora vaffanculo, Scott!" "Woah, oh, non ti azzardare a mettere giù quella cornetta! Come sta procedendo?" " _Come sta procedendo?_ " Courtney gli fa il verso " _COME STA PROCEDENDO?!_ RINGRAZIA DI NON ESSERE DAVANTI A ME ALTRIMENTI TI STRANGOLEREI!" "Da me invece va tutto bene. Stiamo in cella tutti insieme: io, Mike, Duncan...Proprio come ai vecchi tempi! Se avessi anche una canna e una birretta sarei un uomo felice!" "Scott, non farmi perdere altro tempo..." Scott ride "Okay, ma allora è vero che starete tipo in venti nella stessa casa?" "Non ricordarmelo..." "Però c'è la mia coniglietta Dawn a supervisionare, vero?" "Sì, sperando che non sia svitata come la sorella..." "La conosco, vedrai che non c'è pericolo. Salutami tanto il tuo caro fratello BEVERLY!" "Tsk, ma per favore! Ora scusami, ma devo proprio andare, eh..."  
Courtney riattacca il telefono e stacca immediatamente la presa.  
"Bah, chi me lo fa fare..."

  
  



	9. Din Don!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre quel demente di suo marito si è cacciato nei guai un'altra volta, Courtney si ritrova costretta ad ospitare un esercito di familiari litigiosi e impazziti.
> 
> Spicca la lite fra Zoey, nipote di Izzy, ed Anne Maria, madre di Lightning e Cameron.

Family Drama

 _Toronto, Martedì ore 21.00. Nuvoloso._ __  
Din don!  
I tre figlioletti se ne stanno seduti sul divano e si guardano a vicenda con fare rassegnato, come per dire 'so già che non funzionerà mai'; Brick cammina nervosamente avanti e indietro, conscio di non somigliare molto a Duncan - ma che dovrebbe fare, tingersi quei tre peli rasati che ha in testa di verde brillante? Certo per Cody non sarebbe un problema aiutarlo, visto il pastrocchio che ha fatto poco fa con le tempere pur sapendo dell'imminente arrivo di un numero spropositato di ospiti, ma questo decisamente non è il caso. Courtney fa nervosamente cenno di aprire a Dawn, che esce dal bagno correndo con un completino da cameriera indosso e si avvia alla porta.  
"Oh, buonasera. Benvenuti a casa McLean!" "Non so chi sia questo McLean, ma di certo la casa è più McLean che Hatchet, guarda un po' che disordine!" un'immusonita Mamma ha già cominciato ad accanirsi contro la biondina "Non sei forse pagata per tenere bene questa casa?" "Signora mia, non c'è bisogno che si scaldi, anche se è comprensibile che lei abbia paura per Courtney; se non per i figli, per chi altro preoccuparsi così? In fondo è anche per questo che lotta strenuamente per difendere la loro sensibilità, specialmente per DJ che ha mostrato un attaccamento simbiotico nei suoi confronti, vero?"  
Attimo di silenzio, Courtney deglutisce e prova a passare oltre.  
"Ma non restate sulla porta, forza, entrate e vi faccio vedere la casa!" "Hmm..." Mamma si decide ad entrare, seguita da Chef e dai figli, Courtney si fionda subito ad abbracciarli a turno per sciogliere la tensione.  
"Mamma! Papà! DJ! B! LeShawna! Mi siete mancati tanto!"  
Dopo i vari abbracci, LeShawna si guarda intorno con aria pensierosa: "Beh, è in casa quel punk delinquente di tuo marito? Non ho mai avuto la _fortuna_ di conoscerlo, ma ora che sono a casa tua devo risolvere un po' di conti in sospeso con quel mascalzone e vedrai che non ti sentirò più piangere per telefono, perché nessuno può dare fastidio a mia sorella, nu-uh!" "Eh...Ma no, LeShawna, che dici...?" Courtney impallidisce di botto, e certo l'intervento inopportuno di Cody non migliora la situazione "Davvero piangi al telefono, mamma?"    
DJ, sentendo che a inizio serata la povera sorella è già esasperata, sorride e cerca di sviare dal discorso: "Oooh, ma questo è uno dei tuoi figlioletti? Ciao, piccolo! Come ti chiami?" "Oh, lui è Cody." sorride lei "Ha quattro anni, è il piccolo della casa! Oh, aspettate un momento: Juuuuuuustiiiiiin? Noooooaaaaah? Venite a salutare gli zii e i nonni!"  
Justin è tutto contento di poter mostrare tutto il suo fascino e quindi riuscire ad ammaliare sin da subito gente mai vista prima, Noah invece sembra addirittura nauseato.  
"Il mio primogenito Justin, di quindici anni e l'altro mio figlio Noah, di quattordici." "Cioè li hai partoriti quando avevi la loro età di adesso?" una contrariata Mamma fa nuovamente polemica, LeShawna mette su una smorfia in segno di semi-approvazione; B rimane in silenzio come sempre, Dawn gli sorride: "La tua aura è stranamente violetta, ma ti si addice!" "Hm?"  
Nel frattempo un ghignante Chef si aggira per il salotto, e una volta trovato Brick con lo sguardo attacca ad urlargli contro: "IN FILA, SOLDATO! NOME, COGNOME ED ETA'!" il soldato si mette in fila accanto ai 'figli' e rimane sull'attenti "Sono Brick McArthur, età quarantadue anni; a rapporto, signore!"  
Attimo di silenzio, il saluto militare di Brick nel momento in cui Chef volta lo sguardo si trasforma in una manata battuta sulla fronte; Courtney inizia a sudare freddo.  
"Eheheh, Duncan, sempre a fare lo scemo...Scusatelo, è che veramente in fissa con i film di guerra e inizia a ripetere le battute." "Parlare usando citazioni dei film?" DJ rimane perplesso, ma sorride ugualmente "Non mi sembra una cosa da criminali, dai. Da come lo descrivevi sembrava un delinquente!" "Eheh..."  
"DUNCAN!" Chef riprende ad urlare al malcapitato "SEI UN RIBELLE, SOLDATO?!" "Sì, signore!"  
Altro attimo di silenzio: Courtney è tentata di andare a chiudersi in bagno e non uscire più, Noah scuote la testa sconvolto e Justin per poco non scoppia a ridere. B richiama l'attenzione della sorella e indica una foto di Duncan, del _vero_ Duncan. Per salvare la situazione, Dawn la rovescia _per sbaglio_ rompendo il portafoto e si affretta a portare via tutto, ma i parenti ormai cominciano a sospettare. Mamma infatti si mette a braccia conserte, aspettando una spiegazione.  
_Din don!_  
"Oh, grazie al cielo...Dawn, vai immediatamente ad aprire!" "Non c'è bisogno che tu imponga per forza la tua autorità sugli altri per nascondere la tristezza causata dal tuo amore non corrisposto." "VAI AD APRIRE!" "Vado." si avvia alla porta ed apre, poi si rivolge nuovamente alla padrona di casa "Buonasera. Voi siete...?" "Heather ed Alejandro Burromuerto, con Trent, Zeke, Katie e..." il sorriso già finto di per sé di Alejandro si affloscia e si rivolge alla moglie "Come si chiamava quell'altra?" " _Perché, ne abbiamo un'altra?_ ".  
Ignorando il rituale siparietto litigioso di turno tra i due coniugi, Dawn li annuncia a Courtney, che inizia a innervosirsi..."I signori Heather ed Alejandro Burromuerto con famiglia a seguito." "Cavolo, questa non ci voleva...! Vado un attimo fuori...".  
Mentre i figlioli entrano lei si fionda immediatamente di fuori richiudendosi dietro la porta per parlare con i due e cercare di trovare una soluzione...  
"C'è un problema." Heather rotea gli occhi e sbuffa "Che ha combinato Gwen stavolta?" "COSA HA COMBINATO?! Ha mandato tutto all'aria, come al solito! Lei è finita in galera e quell'imbecille di mio marito ha avuto la grande idea di prendere a pugni una guardia per farle compagnia in prigione!" "HAH! Coglione!" "Questo è tutto quello che sai dire?!" si rivolge ad Alejandro "Al, tu che sei più comprensivo...Al? Al? Perché ti è preso quel tic?" "Odia essere chiamato Al! Tu che stai tutto il tempo a sbavargli dietro dovresti saperlo, ormai!" "Che c'è, _Querida_ , sei gelosa?" ribatte lui sogghignando "Nei tuoi sogni, _Cascamuerto_!" "Bah..." Courtney si gratta il capo confusa "Se vi odiate così tanto come avete fatto a fare quattro figli?" "Come sarebbe a dire _quattro_?"  
Attimo di silenzio, Alejandro ed Heather si guardano l'un l'altra con la coda dell'occhio per un attimo, Courtney scuote la testa "Lasciamo stare. Sentite, ora dovrete darmi una mano per via di..."  
"COOOOOODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" L'inconfondibile gridolino di Sierra riecheggia insieme al rombo del motore della sua auto, che oltre a lei trasporta anche una Anne Maria intenta a spruzzarsi un'intera bomboletta di lacca sui capelli e i suoi figli Lightning e Cameron, che bisticciano fra di loro.  
Sierra non si prende nemmeno il disturbo di salutare che si fionda dentro casa senza aprire la porta, lasciandovi sopra un buco enorme come succede nei cartoni animati; Anne Maria scende dall'auto e borbotta masticando distrattamente un chewing gum: "Sì, facciamo una cosa veloce, oggi volevo fare visita al mio bel Vito e non ho potuto per venire qua, eh!" "Vito?" "Sì, cocca, Vito! Il mio amato e unico marito!" "Peccato che tu non sia la sua unica moglie, per questo è in carcere!" Heather si intromette ridendo di gusto, facendola infuriare "Senti, mozzarella, non so cosa ci abbia trovato mio fratello in te, ma sappi che a me non piaci neanche un po' ed è bene che ti rimangi tutto quello che hai detto!" "Altrimenti che fai, mi avveleni spruzzandomi addosso l'insetticida che usi per fissarti i capelli?" "Che hai detto?! Oh, ora le prendi di brutto!"  
Nemmeno il tempo di far passare dieci minuti dal loro arrivo che già si prendono a botte, Alejandro si precipita da loro per cercare di separarle.  
Lightning osserva il tutto estasiato: "Wow, Sha-rissa!"; Courtney e Cameron sospirano in perfetta sincronia: "Cominciamo bene..."  
Rientrando in casa con gli altri a seguito, Courtney si trova davanti un vero e proprio inferno: Zeke sta appeso al lampadario, Katie e Sadie lanciano urletti spaccatimpani, Noah e Justin cercano di bloccare Sierra - che, per inciso, non aveva certo perso tempo e si era già messa a rincorrere un urlante Cody, Dawn legge l'aura di un Trent depresso che non fa che chiedere di Gwen e Brick che cerca di destreggiarsi tra le domande scomode di Chef, Mamma, DJ, B e LeShawna.  
Heather si guarda intorno, sorpresa da tutta quella gente: "E Duncan dov'è? Voi lo avete visto, ragazzi?" "No, mamma, zio Duncan non c'è. E manca anche Gwen..." Chef e Mamma scattano in piedi spostando lo sguardo da Brick a Heather con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite "CHE VUOL DIRE CHE DUNCAN NON C'è?! MA SE è QUI DAVANTI A NOI?!" "Vuol dire che quello non è mio fratello!" "E allora chi è?!"  
Tutti si voltano verso Courtney.  
"Qualcuno ci deve delle spiegazioni..." "Beh, ecco..."  
_Din don!_  
"VADO IO!"  
Courtney sfreccia fino alla porta d'ingresso per aprire la porta e si ritrova davanti Chris, seguito dall'amante e dalla figlia: "Duncan, figlio mio, come ti ho promesso sono venuto a trovarti! Ti ricordi la gnocca che ti dovevo far conoscere? Eccola qua, è Lindsay! Peccato che dimenticavo di dirti che è _tua sorella_!" inizia a ridere di gusto, finché tutti non si fermano a guardare con aria allucinata sia lui che Courtney, che poi cercano di giustificarsi praticamente in coro: "Vabbè, dai, che esagerati che siete a guardarmi in quel modo! _In fondo cos'altro potrebbe andare storto?_ "  
_Bzz...Bzz..._  
Fwhuuuummmmm! (?)  
"AAAAAAAAAHHH, BUIO! CHE SUCCEDE?!" Brick attacca ad urlare, senza riuscire a trattenersi dal farsi la pipì sotto. Dawn sospira amaramente "Un blackout. Me lo sentivo, sapevo che questa casa emanava un'aura negativa..."  
"Fantastico, ci mancava pure la svitata lettrice di anime!" commenta Heather "Tu infatti hai un'aura molto cupa e carica di mistero!"  
"Anche Gwen era così!" piagnucola Trent, che viene subito rimproverato dal padre "Comportati da uomo!"  
_Brwaaaah, Brwaaaah!_  
Courtney si batte infine una mano sulla fronte: "Oh, povera me..."


	10. Finalmente luce sul mistero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nostri 'eroi' si incontrano e finalmente si conclude questa mondana ma soprattutto strana, strana vicenda familiare.

Family Drama

  
  
 _Toronto, Martedì ore 21.00. Pioggia._  
Nel soggiorno si diffonde il panico più totale tra persone infuriate e oggetti urtati per sbaglio che si frantumano sul pavimento, e pare non esserci speranza che la luce ritorni. Da una parte Courtney è sollevata perché almeno l'attenzione è stata sviata dal disastro familiare, dall'altra lancia maledizioni contro Heather. La tira per i capelli e le ringhia all'orecchio:  
"Stupida! Ti avevo detto di Duncan, perché hai chiesto di lui quando sei entrata?!" "Woah, oh! Calma, ragazza, questi sono i miei capelli!" risponde LeShawna "E comunque sai com'è quella serpe, amava seminare zizzania sin da quando era la nostra compagna di liceo!" "Oh, fantastico, vuol dire che almeno tu sei dalla mia parte?" "Certo che no, ora sono bloccata con lei, il soldatino e tutti questi altri pazzoidi a causa tua!" "Dai, LeShawna, aiutami!" "Tranquilla, sorellina, ho un'idea!" si intromette DJ "Noi abbiamo perso tutto e ci sono rimasti solo i vestiti che abbiamo indosso, ma qualcun altro qui avrà sicuramente un cellulare! Possiamo fare luce con quello!" "Buona idea! Qualcuno tiri fuori un cellulare per fare luce!"  
"LUCE?! CI PENSO IO!" Brick tira immediatamente fuori il cellulare ed è sollevato nel vederci finalmente qualcosa, ma poi arriva una chiamata...  
"Pronto?" "BRIIIIIIIIICK!"  
Courtney si infuria quando sente il vero nome del suo 'maritino' provenire dal cellulare: "Accidenti a te, perché hai messo il vivavoce?!" "Guarda che io non ho messo il vivavoce, lei parla sempre così..." "Ma chi è?" "Chi può essere? Solo Eva!" "E-Eva?" Chris inizia a tremare pensando a brutti ricordi, Brick rimane un po' perplesso a guardarlo ma poi riprende il telefono a sentir urlare Eva "RISPONDI, PEZZO DI DEFICIENTE, NON HO MOLTO TEMPO!" "Sì, scusa, dimmi." "IL TUO LAVORO E' FINITO, E JO DICE CHE è MEGLIO CHE TU TE NE VADA PERCHé IL FATTO CHE TU SIA UN PAPPAMOLLE NON DEVE ESSERE UNA SCUSA PER GETTARE FANGO SULLA FAMIGLIA FAHLENBOCK! QUINDI TU E QUELL'ALTRA MUOVETE LE CHIAPPE E ANDATEVENE PERCHé GLI ORIGINALI SONO TORNATI E ARRIVERANNO A MOMENTI!"  
Eva riattacca e Brick rimane col telefono in mano a fissare il vuoto.  
Attimo di silenzio, Lindsay si guarda intorno senza capire e poi si rivolge ai suoi genitori: " _Famiglia Fahrenheit? Sicuri che non abbiamo sbagliato casa?_ "  
  
 _Ottawa, ore 21.15. Nuvoloso._  
 _Wroooom!  
Beep, beeeeeep!_  
"M-m-mamma, non potresti rallentare un po'?" chiede una Bridgette dallo stomaco sottosopra cercando di trattenere un conato di vomito, Izzy risponde sbuffando "Tanto fra un po' arriviamo fuori città, non mi rovinare la festa!" "Oh, a proposito di festa: vorrei arrivare intero alla mia!" aggiunge Geoff, per poi rivolgersi alla sua amata "Ciccipicci, lo sai che tua madre è mentalmente instabile, perché lasci che sia lei a guidare?!" "Papà è in ospedale, altrimenti avrei fatto guidare a lui. Oh, per fortuna siamo arrivati!"  
Bridgette scende dall'auto e citofona aspettando pazientemente; Izzy invece si arrampica fino al balcone del terzo piano, preme la faccia contro il vetro e fa la linguaccia per salutare i parenti: "Ciaaaaaooo!"  
Dall'altra parte della porta-finestra, Beth sforza gli occhi dietro le spesse lenti.  
"Chi è?" chiede Harold impassibile sfogliando la propria agenda, Beth è ancora confusa "Boh, sarà qualche venditore..." "Lascia fare a me, ci penso io!" il buon Tyler si avvia verso la finestra con aria decisa "Oh, zia Izzy! Entra pure!" "Oooh, bravo giovanotto! Da chi ha preso tutte queste buone maniere?" "Ovviamente da me, sorella cara!" Harold chiude l'agenda e si sistema gli occhiali, facendo intravedere il suo sguardo fiero "Al campeggio estivo delle novelle coppie nerd, nonostante la pessima compagnia" fulmina Beth con lo sguardo "ho avuto modo di affascinare tutti con la mia classe e le mie movenze aggraziate durante il Tango Del Mango sulla colonna sonora di-" "Sì, sì, come vuoi tu. Sono passata a prendervi come promesso, Zoey è pronta?" Zoey arriva trascinandosi lentamente e soffiandosi il naso, tra un singhiozzo e un altro.  
"Awww, stai ancora male per quel Mike o come si chiama?" "Mi aveva detto di chiamarsi Mike e mi aveva giurato eterno amore, e poi ho scoperto che lui in realtà si chiama Vito e ha un'altra famiglia!" "E vabbè, su, che sarà mai?" "Ha DUE figli che hanno poco meno della mia età! Quale mostro può avere due figli e non dirmelo?!" "Magari se l'è scordato, dai, mica è grave! Toh, pure io ho due figlie ma mica lo vado a dire ai quattro venti!" "Tu hai DUE FIGLIE?! Credevo avessi solo Bridgette!" "No, io ne ho avute due, solo che l'altra me la sono persa poco dopo la nascita! Probabilmente se la sono mangiata i lupi, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zoey rimane a fissarla con aria sconvolta, lei alza le spalle "Andiamo?"  
  
 _Toronto, ore 21.30. Pioggia._ _  
Toc Toc_  
Dawn apre la porta si ritrova davanti Duncan e Gwen, che rimangono perplessi a vedere tutto quel buio.  
"Cosa è successo qui?" "Succede un disastro e tutto per colpa tua, Gwen!" ribatte prontamente Courtney "Ora tu scendi in cantina e controlli cosa non va nel differenziale di corrente!" "In quella cantina buia e stretta? _Io che soffro di claustrofobia_?" "Non devi temere, sorellina." sorride Dawn " _è dell'oppressione che hai paura, e fidati che queste persone sono molto più opprimenti di qualsiasi cantina, per cui non incupire la tua aura in questo modo_!" "Oh, a proposito di persone opprimenti, ti saluta Scott!" se ne esce Duncan tutto contento "Quel sociopatico è di nuovo in carcere?! Oh, perché non riesco a redimerlo?"  
"Ehm-ehm!" Chef e Mamma richiamano l'attenzione di tutti "Pretendiamo una spiegazione!" Gwen rotea gli occhi "E va bene, facciamo così, io vado a sistemare il differenziale e quando torna la luce ci mettiamo a discutere allegramente, va bene? ORA FATELA FINITA!" "Aspetta, Gwen." la interrompe Noah "Non puoi scendere di sotto e incasinare il differenziale di corrente senza vederci! Vai a prendere una torcia elettrica, ne ho una carica in camera mia al piano di sopra!" "Come no, genio!" lo apostrofa Duncan " _E come fa ad andare al piano di sopra sana e salva senza una torcia elettrica?_ " "Giusto." risponde con un sorriso forzatissimo, per poi bisbigliare tra sé e sé "Ecco perché la mamma vi odia..."  
"Va bene, c'è qualcuno che se ne intende di queste cose che potrebbe aiutarmi?" "NON TEMERE, VENGO ANCH'IO!" Lightning e Cameron rispondono in coro, poi si guardano male a vicenda "Lascia stare, moccioso, Lightning sa cavarsela in tutti gli ambienti, tu non dureresti nemmeno un minuto là sotto!" "Tu però non hai alcuna utilità, è bene che ci sia io se dovessero esserci complicazioni!" "Tu devi sempre distinguerti come il fratello sfigato di Lightning, eh? Anche se, certo, chiunque sarebbe il fratello sfigato di Lightning se fosse il fratello di Lightning! _Sha-baaaaam!_ "  
Gwen rotea nuovamente gli occhi: "è sempre bello avere un po' d'aiuto..."  
  
 _Toronto, Mercoledì ore 08.50. Sereno._  
Gwen si risveglia sul pavimento dello scantinato, disorientata e ricoperta di polvere. Per fortuna appena prima del soffitto riesce a scorgere una finestrella che dà sul cortile che filtra un po' di luce proveniente dall'esterno.  
Anche Cameron si sveglia dietro di lei mentre Lightning continua a sonnecchiare.  
"Oh, è già giorno." le fa notare il ragazzino "Forse è meglio tornare di sopra e vedere cosa stanno combinando quei pazzoidi." "Scusa, e il differenziale di corrente?" "Ci penso io, tu vai di sopra." "Sì, forse è meglio così...".  
Sale le scale e nemmeno il tempo di mettere piede nella stanza che si ritrova davanti al posto del salotto un vero e proprio campo di battaglia: Zeke sta appeso al lampadario; Alejandro sta in mezzo a Courtney, Heather ed Anne Maria che continuano a scannarsi anche nel sonno; Cody schiacciato sotto Sierra, Justin che dorme per terra abbracciato al suo specchio; Lindsay sdraiata sul tavolino con un centrino sulla faccia; Duncan incastrato col buco nella porta che avevo fatto Sierra entrando; DJ abbracciato a Mamma e LeShawna sul divano - che, per inciso, non ha più i cuscini, che erano adesso sparpagliati per tutta la stanza, bucherellati e svuotati dalle piume, anch'esse sparse per tutta la stanza; Noah appiccicato a uno scaffale; Chris e Blaineley bloccati sotto uno scaffale; Katie e Sadie davanti al televisore; Trent accasciato su una sedia col cavo telefonico arrotolato attorno al collo; Brick a terra con in faccia il segno della mestolata datagli in faccia da Chef, che ancora impugna l'arnese da cucina come fosse un arma.  
"Ma cosa diav-" Gwen viene interrotta dal suono del campanello.  
 _Din don!_  
"Oh, no, altre persone no..." apre la porta e si ritrova davanti Harold in borghese.  
"Buongio- lei chi è, scusi?" "Stavo per chiederglielo io." "Sono il dottor Harold Norbert Doris Cheever McGrady V, molto piacere. Ero di strada visto che ho preso i miei figli e mia nipote da una festa e visto che Izzy mi ha descritto una casa esattamente come questa parlando di voi ho pensato di passare per darvi un salu-" "Gwen Fahlenbock. Lavoro qui per pagarmi gli studi di specializzazione universitaria, _che fortuna_. Le direi di accomodarsi, ma non c'è spazio. Cosa vuole?" "Volevo parlare coi padroni di casa. DUNCAN! COURTNEY! GRAZIE PER AVER CONTRIBUITO A RITROVARE MIA NIPOTE!".  
Courtney si sveglia stropicciandosi gli occhi e mugugnando: "Ugh, chi è che strilla a quest'ora?" appena si accorge di Harold si ferma per un attimo a guardarlo, stringendo convulsamente i pugni, per poi attaccare ad urlare "TU...! E' TUTTA COLPA TUA!" "Colpa mia?" "Certo! Che Owen ed Izzy sono degli idioti lo sappiamo tutti, quindi la responsabilità cade su di te, Dottor Quattrocchi! Se tu non ti fossi perso tua nipote lei non avrebbe chiamato Owen, e se non avesse chiamato a lui non sarebbe preso quel malore, e se a lui non fosse preso quel malore a me non sarebbe toccato mobilitare tutta la famiglia per portarlo in ospedale, e se non fossimo andati tutti all'ospedale Duncan e Gwen non sarebbero finiti in carcere e se loro non fossero finiti in carcere avrei saputo in anticipo che tutti si sarebbero autoinvitati a casa mia e se l'avessi saputo non l'avrei permesso!"  
Un irritato Duncan si sveglia anch'egli al sentire le urla della moglie, e subito B si prepara a prendere lavagnetta e gessetto, intanto il punk urla: "Guarda che è colpa tua! Se non fossi una pazza isterica non saresti gelosa, e non fossi gelosa non avresti chiamato Heather per seminare zizzania, e se non avessi chiamato Heather alla povera Gwen non sarebbe toccato cucinare lasagne in quantità industriali, e se Gwen non avesse cucinato lasagne in quantità industriali quella coppia di idioti non sarebbe rimasta inebriata dal loro odore e non si sarebbe fermata qui, e se quei due non si fossero fermati qui non avremmo avuto motivo di uscire di casa stanotte in quanto non sarebbe stato un nostro problema!"  
B segna una crocetta sotto il nome di Courtney e una sotto il nome di Duncan.  
Man mano si svegliano anche gli altri e Noah, l'unico intelligente, invece di placare la discussione, decide di riprendere il padre: "Tecnicamente è colpa tua, perché se tu non fossi un idiota non ti saresti dimenticato di abbassare le serrande e non ti fossi dimenticato di abbassare le serrande non avresti assunto Gwen, e se non avessi assunto Gwen la mamma non si sarebbe ingelosita e se la mamma non si fosse ingelosita non avrebbe organizzato la cena familiare, e se non avesse organizzato la cena Owen ed Izzy non sarebbero venuti, e se loro non fossero venuti nnon avremmo dovuto fare quella corsa in ospedale e se non avessimo dovuto fare quella corsa in ospedale Gwen non sarebbe finita in carcere per colpa della TUA idiozia visto che non le hai detto dell'allarme e se Gwen non fosse finita in carcere non ci saresti finito neanche tu e mamma non si sarebbe trovata in questa situazione, ma tanto avresti finito col seguire Gwen comunque..."  
 _Courtney 2; Duncan 1._  
"Beh, attento a come parli a papà, moccioso, perché pure tu non sei da meno." lo ammonisce Justin "Se tu non avessi un carattere insopportabile e non avessi attentato alla mia bellissima faccia buttandomi fuori dalla finestra lui non sarebbe sceso e non avrebbe incontrato quei due.".  
 _Courtney 2; Duncan 1; Noah 1; Justin 1._  
"A questo punto anche io voglio dire qualcosa!" Cody mette il broncio "Se voi non eravate così cattivi con me buttandomi fuori da camera vostra non avrei dovuto svegliare mamma e papà per chiedere di dormire con loro e loro non avrebbero sentito né voi né Zeke e quindi non sarebbero scesi e non avrebbero incontrato quelle persone." "Avresti potuto dormire con me, Cody!" risponde Sierra tutta contenta stringendolo a sé "Ma se sei tu che mi fai venire gli incubi perché mi stai sempre addosso?" "Io non sarei così protettiva con te se GWEN si degnasse di lavorare decentemente!".  
 _Courtney 2; Duncan 1; Noah 1; Justin 1; Cody 2; Sierra 1; Gwen -1._  
Gwen sbuffa roteando gli occhi, irritata e incredula: "Cioè, fammi capire, adesso è colpa mia?" "Certo che sì, se non fossi andata a stuzzicare Duncan sin da quando eri al liceo lui non si sarebbe rincoglionito a tal punto da fare impazzire Courtney!"  
 _Courtney 2; Duncan 1; Noah 1; Justin 1; Cody 2; Sierra 2; Gwen -2._  
Heather coglie la palla al balzo per fare uno dei suoi commenti: "Sì, ma se Duncan non fosse un rincoglionito non si sarebbe messo nemmeno con Courtney!" "Ahahahaha!" il diretto interessato ride puntando l'indice contro la moglie - la quale strappa la lavagnetta di mano a B e la butta a terra - con fare derisorio, poi si rende conto "...EHI! E comunque io non sarei così rincoglionito come dite voi SE non avessi un padre che mi ha cresciuto così..." guarda storto Chris, che in risposta sbuffa "E io non ti avrei cresciuto così se me ne fosse importato qualcosa e me ne sarebbe importato qualcosa vuol dire che avrei avuto figli volontariamente senza essere stato incastrato!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"...Ma io non ho capito..." Lindsay si rivolge a Blaineley "Quindi la figlia adottata sono io, mamma?" "No, quella è Dakota, perché è stata persa in mezzo ai lupi dai genitori subito dopo la nascita e Josh è sterile."  
"Chiiii?" chiede Chris "Mio marito Josh. Non te ne avevo già parlato?" "Ah, Josh, come mio fratello! Probabilmente l'hai fatto, ma io non stavo ascoltando, anche perché è l'unico modo per non litigare. "  
"Ecco, è così che funziona! Sei una sagoma!" Annuisce Chef sorridendo, per poi voltarsi verso di lui sorpreso "Ehi, Chris, vecchio mio! Quando sei arrivato?" "Nel momento preciso in cui è scattata la corrente: era buio e pieno di gente urlante, sembrava di stare a una delle mie orge adolescenziali, e tu sai di che stai parlando!" " _Oh, sì, lo so_!"  
Attimo di silenzio.  
"Beh, questo è decisamente imbarazzante." commenta Mamma "Io e DJ andiamo a farci uno spuntino, chi viene con noi?" "Noi, noi!" rispondono tutte contente Katie e Sadie, che corrono verso la cucina strattonando Trent che sventola dietro di loro come una bandierina.  
Brick scuote la testa, guardando male Chris.  
"E io dovevo fingermi figlio di un tale uomo senza onore? Bisogna che le insegni come si fa il padre, signore?" "Ugh, per favore no!" commenta Gwen "Se tu avessi un minimo di autostima non avresti una famiglia tanto problematica, guarda lei!".  
Tutti si voltano a guardare Dawn che continua a levitare in aria come se niente fosse, poi Gwen riprende "Dovresti fare come lo zio Brady, lui pensa alla carriera!"  
"Brady?" scatta Harold "Il tizio di cui Beth parla sempre?" "Certo che sì!" risponde quest'ultima urlando dalla macchina "Sono anni che dico che volevo sposare Brady e non McGrady, vedi di sbrigarti a firmare l'ultima carta per il divorzio così possiamo stare insieme ufficialmente! Anzi, vedi di sbrigarti e basta! Che stai combinando?"  
"Tranquilla, mamma." Zoey si alza ed arriva fino alla soglia di casa "Adesso vado a vedere che succed-" si blocca. "...Anne Maria?!"  
"TU...! ORA TI AZZARDI ANCHE VENIRE A CASA DELLA MIA FAMIGLIA, ROSSA?! CHE C'E', VUOI RUBARMI ANCHE I PARENTI?!" "No, grazie, non ci tengo!" "Beh, stai lontana dal mio uomo!" "Guarda che è anche il mio uomo!"  
"Ma quindi il tizio che mi ha telefonato..."  
"Oh, quello era Mike!" risponde Duncan "Stava in cella con me e Scott. A proposito, Scott mi ha chiesto una tua foto, ma non ho capito perché." "...Posso immaginare." sospira lei con sdegno, per poi mettersi in mezzo alle due litiganti "E voi smettetela, dannazione!"  
"Oh, oh, fermi tutti!" LeShawna ha un'idea "Visto che questa casa ormai cade a pezzi, perché non ci spostiamo fuori e risolviamo la questione lì?" "Oh, finalmente qualcuno che dice qualcosa di sensato, grazie sorellona!".  
"Che ne dite di andare al parque qui vicino?" propone Alejandro, che viene istantaneamente fulminato con lo sguardo dalla moglie "Ugh, quello delle coppiette?"  " _Che c'è, hai paura, Querida?_ " "Certo che no, andiamoci pure se proprio non troviamo un posto meno squallido. Katie! Sadie! _Quell'altro!_ Portate le chiappe qui, dobbiamo uscire tutti!"  
I tre figlioli tornano dalla cucina con una ciotola di pop cor insieme a Chef e DJ, per poi uscire dalla casa insieme a tutto il resto della famiglia...O quasi.  
Cameron e Lightning, tutti coi capelli dritti e sporchi di fuliggine salgono le scale prendendosi a colpetti l'un l'altro, poi Cameron fa per rivolgersi ai familiari:  
"Scusate se ci abbiamo messo tanto, avevo risolto tutto subito ma _qualcuno_ ha avuto la brillante idea di incasinare il contato-oh...".  
Attimo di silenzio, i due fratelli si ritrovano davanti il salotto deserto e messo a soqquadro, con solo Zeke che ancora dondola sul lampadario.  
"...Ragazzi?"  
  
 _Toronto, ore 10.15. Variabile._  
Una volta arrivati tutti quanti al parco si dispongono per le varie panchine riempiendo il posto. Blaineley si accorge infelicemente di una sgradevole sorpresa...  
"Oh, ma ciao!" la saluta una ragazza grassoccia mentre si ingozza con un panino gigante preso dal bustone della spesa accanto a lei sulla panchina "Hmm, sei qui per vedere come procede tra i due fidanzatini?" Blaineley le risponde con un'occhiataccia palesemente disgustata "Ripetimi, Staci, perché con la scusa dei fidanzatini continui a scroccare cibo a mio marito?" "Per l'unità familiare, per che altro sennò? Mio fratello Sam è fortunato ad avere voi come futuri suoceri!"  
"Già, a proposito di unità familiare..." le riprende Courtney "Fate venire anche loro così nessuno avrà scuse per non sentire il mio avvertimento!"  
Courtney si mette a braccia conserte aspettando che tutti si sistemino per ascoltarla. Una volta ottenuto il silenzio si schiarisce la voce:  
"Ehm-ehm...Ora ascoltatemi e fate attenzione, perché lo dirò una volta sola: andare in giro a combinare casini in nome dell'unità familiare quando invece non ci sopportiamo e ci uccideremmo tutti a vicenda è ipocrita oltre che stupido, quindi ora organizziamo gli spazi. Sì, esatto, come i ragazzini, raggruppiamoci! Quelli che vogliono confermare il loro status di parenti, fidanzati o conoscenti ci pensino ora e poi tacciano per sempre! Vi do un quarto d'ora!"  
  
 _Toronto, ore 10.29. Nuvoloso._  
All'inizio tutti erano apparsi scettici riguardo alle parole di Courtney, dando per scontato che la 'scelta' sarebbe stata facile in quanto non ci sarebbe stata alcuna scelta e sarebbe ritornato tutto come al solito senza un vera soluzione. Eppure ora sembrano essere nate curiose nuove amicizie pronte a diventare qualcosa di più in futuro, come tra Lindsay e Tyler e tra Harold e LeShawna. Trent sembra voler andare da Gwen ma prontamente viene trattenuto dai genitori. Gwen si guarda nervosamente intorno...  
"Okay, ci siamo, il tempo sta per scadere! Dieci...Nove...Otto..." "Aspetta!" Gwen si avvicina a Duncan "Duncan, io...Io voglio stare con te!".  
Duncan rimane muto e indeciso sul da farsi, Courtney scatta istintivamente in avanti, prima ferita e poi...Ghignante.  
"HAAAAA! Non puoi farlo, perché siete parenti!" Duncan non capisce "Cosa?!" "Sì! Lei è la figlia del fratello del fidanzato della moglie dello zio della ragazza dello zio di tua sorella Lindsay!" "Ooooh..." si gira dunque verso Lindsay "Quindi pure tu ti chiami Fahrenheit!" "E' _Fahlenbock_!" precisa Gwen "Ehi, non essere scortese, lo saprà qual è il suo cognome!".  
"Lindsay non è una Fahlenbock, idiota!" sbuffa Courtney, Duncan ancora non capisce "Scusa, ma non è la figlia della sorella del fidanzato della figlia della sorella del marito della fidanzata del fratello del padre di Gwen?" "Sì, ma non è una Fah- aspetta, tu sei riuscito a seguire tutto?" "Ah, boh, in realtà ho tirato fuori parentele a caso..." "Aspetta, quindi è anche mia parente?!" Heather sembra sul punto di rabbrividire, alché anche Alejandro si inquieta "Ay, Diòs mio, è anche mia parente!" "Per forza, sei mio marito! Lo so, anch'io stento ancora a crederci, ma è così." "Ma no, chica, non capisci! Lei è la _cuginastra_ della fidanzata di mio cognato!" "Guarda che la parola 'cuginastra' non esiste, deciditi a imparare la nostra lingua!" "Eppure non mi sembrava ti dispiacesse il mio accento mentre a letto ti dicev-" "OH, NO, ASPETTATE!" li interrompe Trent "Quindi anch'io sono parente di Gwen!"  
"Indovinato." risponde Noah "Sei il figlio della sorella della figlia della sorella del fidanzato della nipote del marito della fidanzata di suo zio e del cognato dell'amante della cosiddetta cuginastra Zoey, ovvero la figlia sempre della fidanzata di suo zio." "UN MOMENTO!" l'ennesima interruzione viene proprio da Zoey, che sentendo chiamare il suo nome riflette e scatta "Zia Izzy diceva di avere smarrito sua figlia alla nascita e Blaineley di averla adottata, quindi..." si volta verso Sam e Dakota "Questo implica che..." "NON POSSIAMO SPOSARCI!" esclama Sam sconvolto, tenendo la mano a Dakota "Perché tu sei la figlia della sorella del fidanzato di tua sorella!" "Oddio, è vero!" attacca a piangere anche lei "Io sono la nuora-barra-figlia della cognata di mia sorella!".  
"ADESSO BASTA!" l'urlo di Duncan fa calare il silenzio "Smettetela di fare gli idioti voi due, che siete gli unici a non essere comunque imparentati tra loro! Sempre se ho capito bene, vabbè...Voi e tutti gli altri potete fare come vi pare, il punto è che io non posso mettermi con Gwen, come se avessi mai voluto farlo!"  
Tutti boccheggiano scioccati a tale rivelazione, Gwen sospira amareggiata e Courtney è sorpresa: "Ma Duncan...Io credevo tu volessi lasciarmi per lei..." "Certo che no! Ammetto che tante volte ho cercato conforto in lei perché è meno aggressiva, ma sai...Adoro il modo in cui ti faccio arrabbiare ogni volta!" "Quindi tu mi hai fatto dannare per tutti questi anni _per puro divertimento_?!" "Vabbè, tutto sembra sbagliato se lo dici con quel tono! Che c'è, vuoi punirmi?" "Mi sfidi, eh? Beh, sappi che hai un soggiorno da ripulire!" "Ah sì? Beh, non ti temo! Tanto non può mica aggiungersi altro ulteriore disordine, giusto?".  
Neanche a farlo apposta, il cielo gli risponde con un sonoro tuono e attacca nuovamente a piovere, ed ovviamente Duncan non aveva abbassato le serrande prima di uscire nemmeno stavolta.  
Intanto però Gwen, vedendo che il suo lavoro è finito, decide di togliere il disturbo, ridacchiando tra sé e sé: " _Questo è il karma, stronzetto_."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
